


Украденная жизнь

by Amayemon



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [14]
Category: Castle (TV 2009), The Librarian (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Case Fic, Crossover, F/M, Fix-It, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape, Murder Mystery, Single work, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayemon/pseuds/Amayemon
Summary: У Кейт Беккет есть секреты, но один она хранит особо тщательно. Никому не стоит знать, что порой в ней просыпается нечеловеческая жажда крови. И что еще десять лет назад ее звали Симоной Ренуа, а Кейти — это личность, которую она украла.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960585
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Преображение Симоны

То была обычная ночь, и она в очередной раз пела в пабе под названием «Цикады». Симона исполняла свой репертуар, а в перерывах привычно играла взглядами с посетителями, подмигивала тем, кто особенно долго смотрел на нее, и вежливо отказывалась от выпивки, которую ей предлагали кавалеры. Когда ее партия подошла к концу, она артистично поклонилась, послала в зал озорной воздушный поцелуй и слезла со сцены. После чего подошла к барной стойке, чтобы немного освежиться.

— Кейти? — раздалось позади.

Симона не сразу отреагировала, но кто-то вновь позвал, тронув ее за плечо.

— Кейти, это ты? — голос был женским.

Симона неуверенно обернулась. На нее уставились почти плачущие глаза. Женщина, стоявшая перед ней, выглядела невероятно счастливой и немного ошарашенной, словно увидела призрака. Симона растерялась, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Боже мой, дорогая! — незнакомка бросилась ей на шею и крепко сжала в объятиях. Симона распахнула глаза, оставшись стоять неподвижно. Объятия были такими теплыми, такими искренними, что она не посмела прервать их. В голове не было ни одной мысли, кроме той, что она впервые видела эту женщину.

Вдруг из-за спины женщины появился мужчина и похлопал ее по плечу, привлекая внимание. Та нехотя обернулась.

— Сэм, — произнесла она. — Я знаю, что мы и без того много раз переносили нашу встречу, но…

— Это Кейти? — удивленно спросил он.

Женщина кивнула.

— Ох, ладно, я понимаю. Обсудим дело чуть позже. — Он сжал плечо женщины и мягко улыбнулся. — Рад за тебя. Не буду мешать. Был рад видеть тебя, Джоанна. Набери меня, когда будет время.

Она кивнула и благодарно улыбнулась. Мужчина ушел так же быстро, как появился. Джоанна обернулась к Симоне и продолжила диалог.

— Куда ты пропала? Мы искали тебя почти год, — всхлипывая от слез, произнесла та. — Кейти, милая, ты словно не узнаешь меня! — с толикой истеричного смеха в голосе продолжила незнакомка.

Симона нахмурилась в ее объятиях. «Мама?». Она прикрыла глаза и положила руки на талию женщины. Симона давно не ощущала тепла, в особенности тепла материнской любви. А эта женщина за секунду подарила ей его столько, что у Симоны спутались все мысли. Ей не хотелось отстраняться, не хотелось что-то объяснять, а хотелось просто стоять так, наслаждаясь любовью, которой ее окружили.

— Вспомнила? — усмехнувшись и положив голову на плечо Симоне, спросила Джоанна. — Детка, боже, я... прости меня! Знаю, что мы с отцом повели себя действительно ужасно, но зачем было уходить?

Джоанна, резко отстранившись, схватила Симону за плечи. Теперь на ее лице была смесь гнева, беспокойства и облегчения.

— Мы извелись в поисках! Кейти, так нельзя. Целый год?! Ты работала здесь? Да кто взял тебя на эту работу, тебе же еще даже двадцати нет... хотя по виду и не скажешь, ты словно повзрослела лет на пять. Что произошло? Где ты была?

— Я... — протянула Симона, силясь найти ответ. Хотя очевидно было: она должна просто сказать, что Джоанна обозналась. Она была обязана это сделать, но что-то останавливало. Ее дочь пропала на целый год, и Симона знала, что это могло значить. Кейти, вероятнее всего, уже не было в живых.

— Давай поскорее уйдем отсюда. Расскажешь все дома, — торопливо сказала Джоанна. Казалось, ей некомфортно в этом месте, что же тогда она здесь делала? Симона нахмурилась. Это не тот вопрос, который должен ее волновать. Куда важнее было, кто эта Джоанна Беккет и почему Симона так и не сказала, как сильно та ошибалась.

— Мне только нужно вещи забрать, — сказала Симона вместо этого. 

Джоанна забавно сощурилась, провела рукой по ее плечу и ответила:

— Хорошо, но не смей снова убегать.

— Не буду, — улыбнулась Симона и скрылась в комнате для персонала.

Что она творит? Зачем весь этот цирк? Почему сразу не сказала, кто она, чтобы не попасть потом в нелепую ситуацию? Ответ нашелся довольно скоро. Она действительно сильно скучала по семье. По нормальным отношениям между людьми. Ей снова хотелось почувствовать себя частью чего-то теплого и родного, словно она могла заменить им дочь — пусть и ненадолго, а лишь до разоблачения. Симона осознавала, насколько это эгоистично, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. В конце концов, она переживет Джоанну, а если их дочь волшебным образом не объявится, то сможет заменить ее. Дать этой семье немного спокойствия. 

Так ли это? Она не знала, но хотела попробовать. Схватив сумочку и накинув на плечи кожаную куртку, она снова вышла в прокуренный зал. Джоанна сидела за барной стойкой, закрыв лицо ладонями, и Симона услышала ее рыдания. Она поджала губы. Немного спокойствия этой семье точно не повредит.

Симона подошла к Джоанне и мягко положила руку на спину.

— Я готова. Мы идем?

Джоанна быстро утерла слезы, пытаясь привести себя в порядок, и коротко кивнула. 

Они вышли на оживленные улицы Нью-Йорка. Несмотря на позднюю ночь, город продолжал свою жизнь, и именно это привлекало в нем Симону; именно это заставило здесь остаться. Ей нравилась постоянная активность жителей города и всей инфраструктуры. Казалось, город никогда не спит, и это было как нельзя кстати. Симоне нравилось чувствовать себя частью мира по ночам. 

Джоанна вызвала такси и назвала адрес. В машине они почти не говорили. Джоанна лишь крепко сжимала холодную ладонь Симоны, а та смотрела на пролетающие за окном огни и пыталась понять, не зря ли поддалась слабости.

— У тебя такие холодные руки, — обеспокоенно произнесла Джоанна. — Ты замерзла?

— Нет, я просто... — Симона мягко высвободила руку и неловко, чуть виновато улыбнулась. — Хотя знаешь, да, наверное.

Джоанна лишь кинула на нее недоверчивый взгляд, но лицо тут же смягчилось. Кажется, она была слишком рада внезапному воссоединению, чтобы долго думать об этом.

Они поднялись на третий этаж. Джоанна открыла дверь и пропустила Симону вперед. Та нерешительно вошла в слабоосвещенную прихожую. В нос тут же ударил запах домашней еды. Давненько она не чувствовала его; последний раз это было еще с Флинном. После того, как она оставила его, ей ни к чему было заниматься готовкой самой, ведь она не испытывала потребности в человеческой пище. 

— Голодна? — участливо спросила Джоанна, протягивая руки, чтобы снять с нее пальто.

— Не особо, — отозвалась Симона, продолжая рассматривать обстановку квартиры. Она чувствовала присутствие еще одного человека, но он сейчас спал в одной из комнат. Его запах был похож на запах Джоанны. Возможно, это был отец Кейти. Симона сняла пальто и с некоторой застенчивостью протянула Джоанне.

— Ладно, — улыбнулась та. — Знаешь, я бы хотела о многом тебя спросить, но нам надо поспать, согласна? Обрадуем папу завтра. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, где твоя комната?

Симона растерялась. Она не знала.

— Буду рада, если проводишь меня, — шутливо ответила она, надеясь, что ее не раскусят.

— Хорошо, — рассмеялась Джоанна, явно не заметив растерянности Симоны. — Идем.

Они поднялись на второй этаж квартиры, и Джоанна открыла дверь напротив лестницы. 

— Теперь ты дома, — улыбнулась она и снова крепко обняла Симону. — Как же я счастлива, что ты в порядке, дорогая! Спасибо. Не знаю, кого благодарить — судьбу или Бога, но спасибо.

Симона положила голову ей на плечо и тоже обвила ее руками. Было странно, но она правда скучала по таким отношениям. В них было что-то, о чем она давно забыла и что не смела надеяться обрести вновь. И это согревало ее многолетнее сердце; оно приходило в трепет лишь от нежного голоса Джоанны, которая обращалась к Симоне с такой любовью и таким облегчением.

— Я тоже, — приглушенно ответила Симона. 

— Доброй ночи, — ласково сказала Джоанна, отстранившись, и провела ладонью по ее щеке.

— Доброй.

Симона нерешительно зашла в комнату и тихо прикрыла дверь. Запах прошлой постоялицы все еще стоял в воздухе. Симона прислушалась к нему в надежде узнать о ней побольше. Кажется, Кейти курила. Сложный возраст? Она прошла к кровати и заметила на тумбочке фотографию. На ней были Джоанна, мужчина ее возраста и молодая девушка, как две капли воды похожая на Симону. Она провела пальцем по фотографии, не понимая зачем. Сердце болезненно сжалось. Люди на фотографии были такими счастливыми, но что же произошло? Где Кейти сейчас? Как так вышло, что она пропала на целый год? И что еще интереснее: почему они так похожи? Неужели Симона каким-то странным образом приходилась дальней родней Беккетам? 

Она поставила фотографию на место. Ее внимание переключилось на рабочий стол напротив кровати. Стол был прибран, все книги на полке над ним расставлены в алфавитном порядке, а письменные принадлежности аккуратно хранились в органайзере. Симона открыла один из ящиков. В нем лежала папка, на которой красивым почерком было выведено «Документы». Она разжала защелку и достала бумаги. «Кэтрин Хоутон Беккет» — гласило свидетельство о рождении. «Родители: Джоанна Беккет, Джим Беккет». Кейти было бы сейчас девятнадцать. Симона взглянула в зеркало, которое висело рядом со шкафом. В целом она могла сойти за подростка: ее обратили в том возрасте, когда в зависимости от макияжа и выбранной одежды можно выглядеть как на пятнадцать, так и на двадцать пять. У вечной молодости были свои плюсы. Симона продолжила изучение содержимого папки. Дальше был аттестат об окончании школы, практически с отличием. Остальные документы не вызвали у Симоны интереса. Она отложила их на стол.

Она пробежалась глазами по комнате. У такой девушки, как Кейти, должен быть дневник. Что-нибудь такое, куда она записывала бы все свои мысли. Симона не сильно надеялась на то, что найдет его. Все-таки полиция должна была обыскать ее комнату, когда родители поняли, что их дочь пропала. Симона нахмурилась. Допустим, она хотела бы спрятать что-то важное в комнате. Где бы она это сделала? Первым в голову пришел ящик с нижним бельем, но никакого двойного дна она не обнаружила, как и в остальных ящиках в комнате. Шкаф, кровать, Симона проверила даже матрас — вдруг дневник был зашит снизу, но ничего. Пол тоже казался довольно целым, линолеум нигде не отходил, все было в идеальном состоянии. Симона почти сдалась, но иррациональная уверенность в том, что у Кейти был дневник, не давала остановиться. Тогда она в очередной раз пробежалась взглядом по стенам: в них не было никаких выемок, только над кроватью висела пара плакатов. Симона слегка склонила голову и подошла к одному из них. Поддев ногтем скотч, она отодвинула постер в сторону. Пусто. То же самое она проделала и со вторым. Под ним обои слегка отходили, образовывая небольшой квадрат. «Ага, попалась!», — ликующе подумала Симона. Она отогнула обои и обнаружила под ними дыру, в которой стояла красивая и довольно большая шкатулка. Аккуратно вытащив ее, Симона открыла крышку. В шкатулке лежали толстый блокнот, ощетинившийся цветными стикерами, и парочка очаровательных украшений. Похоже, они многое значили для Кейти. Симона достала блокнот, на котором было лишь одно слово: «Жизнь». Она подошла к кровати и упала на покрывало прямо в одежде.

Остаток ночи Симона провела за чтением дневника Кейти. Она чувствовала, что вторгается в чужое личное пространство, но ей нужно было лучше узнать того, чью роль предстоит играть. Записи были за последние несколько лет. Только самые значимые для Кейти события, вдохновляющие цитаты и несколько вклеенных фотографий. Так Симона узнала, что в последних классах Кейти была той еще оторвой. Она назло родителям встречалась с каким-то пройдохой, не пошла на свой выпускной, предпочтя ему литературный вечер поэзии, гоняла по ночному городу на мотоцикле, на который заработала сама, проведя лето в модельном агентстве, и любила квартирники с небольшим скоплением людей. Однако, несмотря на свой порой сложный характер, Кейти действительно с теплотой и уважением относилась к родителям. 

Последняя запись в дневнике была сделана прошлым летом. Около года назад. Прежде чем ее прочитать, Симона глубоко вздохнула. Эти строки могут относиться к пропаже Кейти.

_«Я так устала слушать наставления родителей о будущей профессии! Черт, да я же только окончила школу, неужели нельзя дать мне немного отдохнуть?! В конце концов, впереди еще целая жизнь, я успею выбрать направление для института. Да и выбрала уже, но когда мама в очередной раз заводит свою шарманку, не хочется говорить, что решила идти по ее стопам. В любом случае, надеюсь, получится расслабиться на вечеринке. Брэдли говорит, что готовит кое-что особенное»._

Симона нахмурилась. Кто такой этот Брэдли? Не может быть совпадением то, что Кейти в день перед пропажей была с ним. Симона пролистала дневник еще раз, уже зная, что искать. Имя Брэдли не единожды всплывало на страницах. Тогда она узнала, что его фамилия — Стар.

Для Симоны эта девушка была незнакомкой, но желание выяснить правду появилось довольно быстро. Ей хотелось понять, что произошло с Кейти, и, если была хоть малейшая надежда на то, что девочка жива, найти ее. Пусть ей и нравилась любовь, исходящая от Джоанны, было бы несправедливо оставить все как есть. Может, у нее получится починить разрушенную жизнь этой семьи? 

Из плотно задернутых штор стал пробиваться солнечный свет. Она опустила взгляд на кольцо с аккуратным янтарным камнем и потерла его. Это единственное, что осталось у нее от Флинна. Она вспоминала об этом каждый раз, когда солнечный свет не начинал жечь кожу. Ее губы тронула печальная улыбка. Она правильно сделала, что оставила его, ведь после этого он продолжил следовать своему пути.

Симона услышала, как в соседней комнате раздались шаги. Похоже, Беккеты были ранними пташками. Ей, привыкшей бодрствовать ночью, будет сложно подстроиться, но нет ничего невозможного для четырехсотлетнего вампира. Симона убрала дневник под подушку, расстелила кровать, чтобы сделать вид, будто спала на ней, и подошла к шкафу с одеждой. В нем были типичные вещи, которые она видела на подростках: пара кожаных курток, несколько пар джинсов-клеш, рубашки и одиноко висящее платье. Сама Симона предпочитала более женственные и вычурные наряды, но она решила, что такая одежда сможет ее немного омолодить. Достав джинсы, белый топ и джемпер, она бросила их на кровать и переоделась в одну из ночных сорочек, найденных в ящичке с нижним бельем. Аккуратно сложив свою одежду на стуле, Симона бросила быстрый взгляд в зеркало. В целом она действительно была похожа на Кейти, только волосы короче.

Спустя пару минут раздался стук в дверь. Симона разрешила войти.

— Доброе утро, дорогая, как спалось? — мягко спросила Джоанна. Она все еще была в пижаме, а в руках держала кружку только сваренного кофе.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась Симона. — Я бы хотела поговорить с вами.

— Мы тоже. Папа ждет тебя на кухне, только... будь помягче, ладно? Он не в духе.

— Из-за меня? 

— Не пойми неправильно, он рад, что ты вернулась, но все еще злится из-за того, что ты пропала так надолго. Впрочем, я его понимаю.

Симона кивнула. Она бы тоже злилась. 

Следом за Джоанной Симона вышла в коридор и спустилась на первый этаж. Джим Беккет сидел за столом с такой же кружкой кофе, уставившись в стену безучастным взглядом, а напротив стояла еще одна, вероятно, для Симоны. 

— Привет, — робко подала голос Симона.

— Ну здравствуй, — хмуро отозвался Джим. — Не хочешь объясниться? 

Симона поджала губы. Что ему ответить? Придумать невероятную историю приключений за этот год, в конце которой Кейти волшебным образом стала обычной певичкой в пабе? И какое у нее для этого оправдание? Симона не знала, что сказать, не знала, что сказала бы в такой ситуации Кейти. Прочитав дневник, она, конечно, ощутила к девочке своего рода близость, но материала было недостаточно, чтобы действительно стать ею. Она решила импровизировать.

— Извините меня, — скованно выдавила Симона, потупив взгляд. — Понимаете, этот период после окончания школы... он выбил меня из колеи. Мне казалось, что я умнее всех на свете, казалось, что вы чуть ли не враги мне. Я знаю, как это звучит, поэтому еще раз прошу прощения. Когда закончилось веселье, я могла бы вернуться домой, но меня съедал стыд. Я не знала, что вам сказать и как объясняться, поэтому решила просто найти работу и... жить с надеждой однажды встретить вас. Прийти и сказать, что я была права, что справилась сама, но права была мама. — Симона грустно усмехнулась, переведя взгляд на Джоанну. — Самое время для твоих четырех любимых слов.

Джоанна почти весело хмыкнула, а лицо Джима немного смягчилось.

— Рассказывать действительно нечего, — продолжила Симона. — Я думала, что уже взрослая, но жизнь показала, что стоило попридержать коней. Я хочу учиться. Хочу пойти в Стэнфорд на юриспруденцию, чтобы пойти по твоим стопам, — сказала она, обращаясь к Джоанне. — Хочу стать важным и уважаемым человеком. И, если честно, не очень хочу говорить о том, что было на протяжении прошлого года. Это было ошибкой.

Джим встал со своего места и твердо двинулся к Симоне. Она замерла на месте, боясь, что ее история оказалась слишком неправдоподобной. Однако Джим лишь распахнул руки для объятий и кивнул. Тогда Симона осторожно подалась вперед и обвила его за шею. Его сильные ладони легли ей на спину, и он крепко сжал. Симона едва заметно выдохнула и расслабилась. Отцовская любовь согревала. Как же она скучала по этому чувству.

— С возвращением, малышка, — грубым голосом, но с нотками нежности сказал Джим.

Джоанна подошла сзади и положила тоже обняла их.

— Наконец-то мы вместе. Это почти как рождественское чудо. Осталось около двух месяцев до праздника, — с улыбкой сказала она.

— Действительно похоже, — поддержал Джим и отстранился.

— Да, — кивнула Симона. Она все так же нерешительно села за стол и обхватила горячую кружку ладонями. Запах кофе был великолепен.

Джоанна принялась готовить завтрак, и кухня наполнилась ароматом блинчиков. Симона не хотела есть, но знала, что не сможет отказаться.

Разговор протекал довольно мирно, изредка Джим поднимал тему пропажи Кейти, но Джоанна одергивала его, напоминая, что все позади, хотя по ее глазам было видно, что она тоже жаждала подробностей. Симона на это лишь улыбалась и давала уклончивые ответы, сводя все к тому, что она хотела бы поскорее приступить к учебе. Джоанна была рада слышать это, как и Джим. Он напомнил, что срок подачи документов истекает через пару дней и стоит поспешить. Для поступления придется много выучить, но Симона знала: это не проблема. Ее возраст и хорошая память позволяли быть уверенной в том, что она сама могла бы поучить некоторых преподавателей вуза.

Также Симона не позволяла себе забыть о новой цели, которую поставила перед собой: узнать, что на самом случилось с Кейти. Она сомневалась, что Брэдли Стар был ее одноклассником, но стоило проверить какие-нибудь выпускные альбомы. Вдруг ей повезет так же, как с личным дневником.

Джоанна помогла Симоне подготовить все необходимые для поступления документы, оставалось лишь дождаться результатов и сдать тесты. Джоанна была так счастлива, что с ее лица не сходила улыбка. По обоим родителям было видно, как сильно на них повлияло то, что Кейти вернулась, да еще и с головой на плечах, готовая к обучению.

Днем Симона, как и положено прилежной ученице, сидела в своей комнате и изучала материалы для сдачи тестов. По ночам же незаметно ускользала из дома через окно, занимаясь поисками Брэдли Стара. Найти его — на удивление — оказалось не самой сложной задачей. Он был лидером музыкальной любительской группы, о которой так часто Кейти упоминала в своих записях. Проведя небольшое расследование, Симона узнала, что группа развалилась через некоторое время после пропажи Кейти. Как именно это событие повлияло на распад группы, ей и предстояло узнать. Симона притаилась в тени около паба, в котором выпивал Брэдли, и ждала, когда он выйдет на улицу провериться. 

Спустя час томительных ожиданий Брэдли наконец вышел, опасно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Похоже, алкоголя в его крови сейчас было чересчур много. Тем лучше: может, будет сговорчивее. Симона не спешила привлекать внимание. Она дождалась, пока Брэдли отойдет от дверей паба в темный переулок, чтобы отлить.

— Привет, красавчик, — произнесла Симона, не выходя из тени.

Брэдли обернулся и сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть собеседника.

— И тебе привет, — заплетающимся языком ответил он. — А кто ты?

— Не помнишь меня? — с усмешкой спросила Симона.

— Твой голос кажется смутно знакомым, — задумался Брэдли. — Наверное, мы спали.

Симона недолго помолчала, после чего вышла из укрытия. Тусклый свет фонаря лег на ее лицо, отбрасывая тень от острых скул. Брэдли сначала собирался что-то сказать, но в следующую секунду его словно окатили ледяной водой. Он замер на месте. Симона услышала, как сбилось его дыхание, а сердце учащенно заколотилось.

— Вспомнил меня? — ухмыльнулась Симона. 

— Как ты..? — Брэдли был ошарашен. Симона почти слышала, как крутились шестеренки в его мозгах, пока он подбирал слова. — Как это возможно?! — Он попятился назад, но запнулся о какой-то мусор и грузно повалился на грязный асфальт.

Симона молча сделала медленный шаг вперед.

— Ты не можешь!.. Это невозможно! Ты — иллюзия! — выкрикивал Брэдли, тряся головой.

— О, поверь, я еще как реальна, — самодовольно ответила Симона и сделала следующий шаг.

Брэдли уперся руками в асфальт и начал медленно отползать, не в силах отвести взгляда от ухмыляющегося лица Симоны. Она знала, что он видел перед собой Кейти и, похоже, был очень удивлен тому, что она жива. Можно ли считать это признанием?

— Что ты сделал со мной, Брэдли? — вкрадчиво спросила она. — Покайся.

— Да как ты можешь быть реальной?! Мы закопали твое тело в такой глуши, в которой никто бы никогда не нашел. Это невозможно! Прочь из моей головы! — кричал Брэдли. 

Симона не особо волновалась о случайных свидетелях. В конце концов, мало ли какой приход может словить человек после спиртного и, возможно, наркотиков. Она была уверена, в этой части города такие вопли — обычное дело.

— Зачем ты сделал это, Брэдли? — Ее голос был ровным. Симону разрывало от желания узнать все подробности, но также и от желания убить мерзавца прямо на месте. Однако она точно не хотела его выпивать. Симона не брезговала ужином, сдобренным алкоголем, но кровь именно этого человека вызывала у нее острое чувство отвращения. Казалось, если она выпьет хоть каплю, то замарает себя в его грязи.

— Ты была... ты была такой горячей, но почему-то не сдавалась. Черт, Бекс, я так хотел этого! — Брэдли уперся спиной в каменную стену здания. — Ребята сказали, что все будет нормально. Мы не хотели, чтобы все случилось так. Бекс, ты не можешь быть здесь. Ты же... мы... Ты не дышала, скорая не смогла бы тебе помочь.

Мерзко. Симона едва сдержалась, чтобы не скривиться. Перед ней был трусливый подросток с играющими гормонами. Человек, забравший жизнь другого только потому, что хотел удовлетворить себя или покрасоваться перед друзьями. Такое отребье, как Брэдли Стар, не заслуживало жизни. Симона нависла над ним, заглядывая прямо в перепуганные глаза.

— Ты получил, что хотел? — тихо спросила Симона.

— Нет, я... я так сожалею! Бекс, прости меня, прости! — Брэдли затрясся всем телом, по его лицу стекали слезы страха. Симона почти верила в то, что он сожалел о содеянном, но злость, проснувшаяся в ее душе, застилала разум. — Бекс, умоляю...

Симона помолчала, глядя на него. Опустила веки и глубоко вздохнула.

— А я умоляла?

Брэдли распахнул глаза и попытался опять отползти, но только плотнее вжался в стену. Во взгляде отражался уже животный ужас; он начинал верить, что перед ним не просто галлюцинация воспаленного сознания. Он молчал, глядя на Симону. По его лицу ответ был совершенно очевиден, как и то, что он не хотел его озвучивать. Брэдли отвернул голову, уходя от ожесточившегося взгляда Симоны.

— Скажи мне, — прорычала она, грубо схватив за подбородок и развернув обратно. — Скажи!

— Да! — выпалил Брэдли. — Ты просила отпустить тебя, просила этого не делать, но ребята... они подстегивали меня, подначивали. Я не мог остановиться...

— Или не хотел?

— Не мог! — отчаянно воскликнул Брэдли.

Симона резко отдернула руку и брезгливо вытерла о джинсы. Голова Брэдли повисла на плечах, он стал содрогаться от рыданий, громко всхлипывая. Симона еще какое-то время смотрела на него, раздумывая над тем, как быть дальше.

— Посмотри на меня, — приказала она.

Брэдли нерешительно поднял заплаканные глаза. Симона молчала, глядя на него с отвращением и злостью. Оставить его жить с содеянным было бы сильным наказанием, если бы он действительно жалел о своем поступке. Симона посмотрела на ночное небо.

— Прощай, Брэдли Стар, — сказала она, прежде чем рассыпаться песком в ночном воздухе.

Брэдли зачарованно смотрел, как мелкие крупицы, оставшиеся на ее месте, закружились в воздухе. Он облегченно выдохнул. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он встал на ноги и, покачиваясь, пошел обратно ко входу в паб. Однако не успел он сделать и пяти шагов, как крупицы песка вновь закружились в воздухе, и Симона материализовалась за его спиной. Брэдли даже не понял, что произошло, когда Симона одним резким движением свернула его шею.

Она стояла над телом мудака, который надругался над Кейти, принеся ее семье столько горя, и без капли сожаления смотрела в безжизненные глаза.

— И гори в аду.

Симона растворилась в воздухе. Теперь она — Кейти. Бекс. Кэтрин Хоутон Беккет.


	2. Жизнь детектива Беккет

Беккет уже привыкла к такой жизни — жизни среди обычных людей. Она даже перестала себя позиционировать как Симону Ренуа. Она была Кейт Беккет, и об этом нельзя было забывать. Питаться кровью ежедневно ей было необязательно, только если она не хотела, чтобы ее организм функционировал подобно человеческому. Но когда находишься с людьми ежедневно и взаимодействуешь с ними, начинают появляться логичные вопросы, например, почему она вечно такая холодная. Поэтому Беккет пришлось чаще выбираться ночами из дома, чтобы пополнять свои запасы в холодильнике. И, конечно, холодильник с кровью стоял в ее комнате: он был небольшим, едва приметным и замаскированным под обычную тумбочку. Не придерешься, пока не откроешь.

На самом деле недолгая семейная жизнь напомнила ей, каково быть обычным человеком. И каково приходится обычным людям, когда убивают их близкого. Беккет с трудом перенесла смерть Джоанны, но смириться с ней так и не смогла. Даже ее вампирские способности и многовековой опыт не помогли вычислить убийцу, а значит, необходимо было делать что-то еще. Решение было принято. Она перевелась в нью-йоркский университет на факультет правоохранительных органов, чтобы в будущем суметь раскрыть это дело. И Беккет ни разу не пожалела о своем выборе. Она чувствовала, как важна ее работа. каждый раз, приходила на место преступления, каждый раз, когда говорила с родственниками жертв, — и каждый раз, когда убийца получал по заслугам, а перед его носом закрывалась железная решетка. Это был ее долг, и Беккет отлично с ним справлялась. И пусть старые раны не заживали так просто, работа приносила небольшое облегчение.

Ранний звонок заставил Беккет вздрогнуть. Звонили из участка. Она потянулась к телефону, приняла вызов и бодрым голосом ответила:

— Беккет. 

Дежурный сообщил об убийстве в одном из самых богатых и старых районов Манхеттена. Беккет молча выслушала информацию. Она коротко ответила: «Поняла, выезжаю».

Номер Касла она набрала уже по дороге. Ее губы тронула легкая улыбка, когда она услышала его сонное бурчание. Она пересказала услышанное об убийстве и, закончив фразой «Встретимся там», сбросила звонок.

Райан и Эспозито встретили ее у крыльца дома, оказавшегося огромным старинным особняком.

— Йо, Беккет, выглядишь выспавшейся, — сказал Эспо. — Каждый раз поражаюсь, как ты такая свежая по утрам.

— Правильное питание и йога, — пожала она плечами. — Что тут у нас?

— Филипп Бернар, сын Амелии и Марселя Бернар, двадцать пять лет, — начал Райан, уткнувшись носом в блокнот, пока все трое шли к месту обнаружения тела. — Найден в своей комнате на втором этаже. Женщиной по имени Роуз Салливан; она работает здесь прислугой. Первичный опрос свидетелей ничего особо не дал. Родители были на отдыхе за городом, сейчас они едут в участок. Филипп по какой-то причине распустил слуг пораньше — после семи вечера. Миссис Салливан пришла ранним утром, чтобы приступить к своим обязанностям и разбудить Филиппа, как делала обычно. Он не открывал дверь, тогда она воспользовалась своим ключом, говорит, что иногда он спал слишком крепко. В итоге наткнулась на тело с несколькими ножевыми. 

— Для ограбления слишком удачно выбран день, — задумалась Беккет. 

По пути к комнате жертвы она рассматривала интерьер дома. Он казался ей смутно знакомым, но она не стала придавать этому особого значения. За свою долгую жизнь она побывала в разных особняках, мало ли похожих?

— Точно не ограбление, — кивнул Эспозито. — Прислуга говорит, ничего не пропало.

— Да, но, может, убийце нужно было что-то у Филиппа. Кем он работал?

— Владел приличным баром в центре города, — ответил Райан. — Он совсем недавно получил его от родителей и проводил там много времени, как говорит миссис Салливан. Домой только поспать возвращался. Собственно, странно еще и то, что вчера он вернулся домой к шести: обычно он приезжал ближе к полуночи.

— Ясно, — кивнула Беккет, подходя к телу, около которого уже сидела Лейни. — Привет. Что скажешь?

— Привет. А где Касл? — вопросом ответила она, поднимая голову.

— Пытается проснуться, — махнула рукой Беккет. — Мне куда интереснее, когда умер бедняга. Утолишь мое любопытство?

— Конечно. Судя по цианозу, смерть наступила между десятью и двенадцатью часами вечера. Умер предположительно от колотой раны в грудь, истек кровью. На руках остались следы борьбы, похоже, пытался отбиваться, но отпечатков на коже нет. Орудия убийства, как видишь, тоже нет. Больше смогу сказать, когда проведу вскрытие.

Беккет кивнула и оглядела комнату. Казалось, все вещи на своих местах, если не считать опрокинутого стола и разбросанных по полу книг. Все книги были посвящены семнадцатому веку. Какие-то из них были художественной литературой, но большинство — историческими монографиями, и довольно старыми; также на полу были разбросаны документы с надписью «архив Бернаров». Беккет еще раз окинула комнату критическим взглядом, осматривая на предмет чего-то странного, но совершенно ничего в глаза не бросалось. Комната была обставлена богато и со вкусом, антикварные вазы, украшающие полки, стояли нетронутыми, картины висели на своих местах. На неудачное ограбление совершенно не похоже. Беккет вернулась к Лейни и снова посмотрела на труп.

— Что-нибудь еще?

Прежде чем Лейни успела ответить, позади раздался бодрый голос Касла. 

— Привет, что я пропустил?

Он подлетел к Беккет и привычно протянул ей стаканчик с кофе.

— Как всегда: все самое интересное, — поддразнила его Беккет, принимая кофе. — Лейни, продолжай.

— Да ничего особенного, на самом деле. Только рисунок в кармане его пиджака. Кошелек и документы на месте. Если у него и было что-то ценное, о чем мы не знаем, то следов я не вижу. — Лейни протянула Беккет пакетик с уликой. На рисунке была изображена женщина в платье семнадцатого века, у нее были длинные волнистые волосы и четко выраженные скулы. Рисунок был далек от профессионального, но Беккет не могла не узнать в женщине свои черты. Она нахмурилась, слегка отвернувшись от Касла, но было поздно: он успел разглядеть портрет.

— Кого-то напоминает, а? — задумчиво протянул он.

— Правда? — разыграв удивление, спросила Беккет. — Поделишься догадками по пути в участок, очень уж интересно, — саркастично добавила она, улыбнувшись. 

— Необязательно язвить, детектив, — хмыкнул Касл. Он потянулся за пакетиком с рисунком, но Беккет быстро завела руку за спину и покачала головой.

— Перчатки, Касл.

— Улика же уже в пакете! — по-детски возразил он.

Беккет лишь закатила глаза, запихнула улику в карман плаща и пошла к дверям комнаты. Им нужно было поговорить с родителями Филиппа и узнать, какие у него были причины вернуться так рано домой, а также — кто эта девушка с рисунка. Беккет немного переживала из-за последнего. Ей было очевидно, что на рисунке — она сама из прошлой жизни, но откуда Филиппу Бернару из современного Нью-Йорка знать женщину, которая жила четыреста лет назад во Франции?

— Идешь? — позвала она застывшего Касла.

— А..? Да-да. — Он поспешил за Беккет.

Как только они сели в машину, Касл повернулся к ней и увлеченно заговорил:

— Любопытное дело, да?

— Не разделяю твоего энтузиазма, — сухо отозвалась Беккет.

— Ох, Беккет, ты серьезно? Очевидно же, что девушка на рисунке как-то связана с убийством! Так же очевидно, как и то, что она не из этого времени. Мало того, что ее наряд, мягко говоря, не подходит двадцать первому веку, так еще и эти книги на полу. Ты заметила? Хотя о чем это я, конечно, заметила. Так вот! Он изучал семнадцатый век! И эта незнакомка с картины явно из той эпохи, — не умолкая, говорил Касл, полный энтузиазма.

Беккет поднесла руку к переносице и медленно потерла ее. Начинается.

— И что это значит?

— Пока не знаю... но это так волнительно! — Касл чуть ли не подпрыгнул на своем кресле. — Может, она путешествует во времени? Хм... нет, это что-то не то. Может, эта женщина до сих пор жива? И Филипп, узнав ее секрет, хотел сдать ее властям или типа того, за что и поплатился?

— Слишком молодо выглядит для четырехсот лет, не находишь? — скептически отозвалась Беккет. Она всеми силами старалась скрыть улыбку. Знал бы Касл, насколько он сейчас близок к истине. Кроме последней части теории, конечно. Беккет не имела никакого отношения к этому убийству и терялась в догадках, почему ее портрет лежал в кармане жертвы.

— Так в этом и прелесть вечной жизни! Быть вечно молодой и живой, — воодушевленно ответил Касл.

— Не думаю, что вечная жизнь — это так здорово, — покачала головой Беккет. Она знала, о чем говорила. — Я бы не вынесла раз за разом переживать смерти близких. — Внутри все сжалось. Выдержать это правда было сложно. И до того, как она стала Кейт Беккет, у нее отлично получалось сбегать от подобной боли. А потом на нее обрушилась трагедия, которая потрясла ее душу. Вывернула наизнанку. И Беккет не смогла сбежать.

— Ты всегда думаешь сразу о плохом? — недовольно нахмурил брови Касл. — А как же видеть изменения мира, переживать смену власти, узнавать о новых технологиях? Следить за тем, как меняется жизнь человечества, оставаясь при этом вечно молодым.

— Я всегда думаю о последствиях, Касл, — печально усмехнулась Беккет. — Думаешь, просто оставаться бессмертным на протяжении нескольких веков и не попадаться на глаза? Не привлекать к себе внимания?

Касл замолчал. С его стороны происходили какие-то движения, но Беккет не оборачивалась к нему. Она боялась, что он прочтет в ее глазах, что она не просто фантазировала о бесконечной жизни, а говорила, основываясь на своем опыте. В молчании прошло какое-то время. На самом деле, это уже становилось подозрительным.

— Ты притих, — аккуратно произнесла Беккет, все же поворачиваясь к Каслу. И увидела, что он внимательно разглядывает ту самую улику, которую она не отдала ему на месте преступления. В голове тут же пронесся миллион мыслей. Какова вероятность, что он узнает в этой женщине Беккет? Зная Касла — стопроцентная. Она тут же спохватилась: — Ради Бога, Касл, когда ты успел?!

— Пока мы шли к машине, — не отрываясь от портрета женщины, ответил он.

— Я посажу тебя за воровство улик, — недовольно зарычала Беккет, выкинув руку в сторону рисунка. Касл быстро среагировал и увел руку в сторону, заслоняясь от Беккет плечом. — За препятствие правосудию посажу, — продолжала та, пытаясь уследить и за дорогой, и за уворачивающимся Каслом. 

Он не сдавался. Тогда Беккет просто положила ладонь ему на плечо. Касл замер, спрятав рисунок за спину. Пальцы Беккет скользнули вверх по его шее, мягко поглаживая. Она точно знала, как это на него подействует. И едва Касл почти ей поверил в происходящее, она схватила его за ухо, потянула на себя и приказала: — Верни улику, Касл!

Он тут же заойкал и, уронив рисунок Беккет на колени, подался к ней, пытаясь уменьшить боль. Она отпустила его многострадальное ухо и, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от дороги, снова спрятала рисунок, теперь уже — во внутренний карман пальто.

— Да ладно, я и так все успел увидеть, — обиженно буркнул Касл, потирая ухо.

— И что же ты увидел? — поджав губы, спросила Беккет.

— Новую теорию. — Он довольно улыбнулся.

Беккет не стала спрашивать. Это точно будет интересное дело. Из тех интересных дел, которые даже раздражали.

После разговора с супругами Бернар ответов не стало больше. Они не смогли сказать, почему их сын в тот день вернулся домой пораньше. Они уехали из города два дня назад и с тех пор не общались. Однако миссис Бернар обратила внимание, что Филипп в последние дни был очень воодушевлен. Он вдруг заинтересовался историей семнадцатого века, а также семейным древом. Расспрашивал отца про их предка Франсуа, жившего больше четырехсот лет назад. Все, чем родители смогли ему помощь, — это направили в семейные архивы, где можно было поискать информацию связи, но сами в это углубляться не стали. 

Беккет сразу поняла, о каком Франсуа шла речь, но на ее лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. У нее была новая жизнь. Она — Кейт Беккет, детектив полицейского департамента Нью-Йорка. И все же было странно осознавать, что прошлое стучится к ней. 

Касл был охвачен предвкушением. Он зачарованно слушал рассказ миссис Бернар и из комнаты вышел в приподнятом настроении. Прежде чем последовать за ним, Беккет, взяв себя в руки, задала родителям жертвы еще один вопрос.

— Почему Филипп владел обычным баром? В смысле — он же мог выбрать что-то более прибыльное, учитывая ваш статус и состояние.

— Да... — протянула миссис Бернар. — Наш мальчик хотел заработать себе имя сам. И хотел, чтобы это имя ассоциировалось с хорошими барами в Нью-Йорке. Он планировал расширяться и сделать их оперными. Нам с супругом это не сильно нравилось, но Филипп был полон решимости. Рассказывал, что лет через десять о его барах будет знать чуть ли не вся страна, благодаря отличной выпивке и шикарным оперным певицам, что будут выступать вечерами. — Ее глаза вновь увлажнились.

— Поняла вас, миссис Бернар. Спасибо, — вежливо кивнула Беккет и вышла из комнаты.

Касл ждал ее рядом, на его лице сохранилось выражение ликования и искренней ребячьей радости.

— Ты прям светишься, — отметила Беккет, хмыкнув.

— Да, но пока недостаточно фактов, — заявил Касл, чуть посерьезнев. — Я намерен узнать, кто эта женщина!

— Хорошо, — кивнула Беккет, закусив губу, — но не забывай, что тот, кто последним гонялся за личностью этой незнакомки, убит.

Касла словно водой окатили, он дернулся и на мгновение поник, после чего уверенно произнес:

— Я буду умнее!

— Ну да, — язвительно кинула Беккет.

К паре подошли детективы Райан и Эспозито. Беккет тут же переключила внимание на них.

— Есть новости от судмедэкспертов? — спросила она.

— Не-а, — покачал головой Райан. — Убийца старательно уничтожил все следы, у него было на это время.

— Понятно, — разочарованно вздохнула Беккет. — Райан, проверь телефон и финансовую историю жертвы. Мало ли — странные переводы, звонки с неизвестных номеров, что-либо еще. В общем, как обычно. А ты, Эспо, поезжай в бар, которым владел Филипп. Может, на работе знают, почему он рано ушел. У нас нет практически никаких зацепок, так что будет здорово, если вы выясните хоть что-нибудь. 

— Да, босс, — иронично ответил Эспо. — А вы что будете делать?

— Надо вернуться в дом Бернаров, — устало сказала Беккет. — Мало ли, может, найду что-то полезное в этих их семейных архивах. Буду вести настоящее расследование, пока Касл ищет женщину с рисунка.

— Какого рисунка? — поинтересовался Райан.

Беккет протянула ему портрет.

— О, на тебя похожа, — сказал Эспозито, отбирая портрет у напарника.

— Да не, совсем не похожа, — возразил тот.

— Спасибо, Райан, — хмыкнула Беккет, вырвав рисунок из рук Эспозито и возвращая в карман. Она встретилась с их любопытствующими взглядами. — О, да бросьте! Давайте расследовать дело убитого Филиппа, а не таинственной незнакомки.

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Эспозито, и они с Райаном двинулись к лифтам.

— Ну, чем займемся? — нетерпеливо спросил Касл.

Беккет перевела на него свой взгляд, сощурилась, а затем, закатив глаза, направилась к выходу из участка. Каслу ничего не оставалось, как молча последовать за ней.

Вернувшись на место преступления, Беккет с Каслом принялись внимательно осматривать каждый уголок комнаты. Преимущественно они молчали, только изредка Касл выдвигал очередные теории, на которые Беккет неодобрительно фыркала или отвечала саркастичными фразами. Ее надежды совершенно не оправдались: в комнате не было ничего, что могло бы помочь. Они нашли ежедневник Филиппа, в котором были только записи по работе, а на день смерти не было намечено ни одной встречи. Просмотрели фотоальбомы, в которых также не нашли ничего необычного, да и что там могло бы быть? Касл изучал книжную полку Филиппа. Он водил пальцами по корешкам книг, словно пытался понять, какая из них страннее остальных. Беккет, закончившая с осмотром, молча наблюдала за его поисками, сложив руки на груди. Она начинала уже скучать, когда он вдруг выпалил «Вот оно!».

— Что нашел? — безучастно спросила Беккет.

— Для тебя — ничего особенного, но для меня как для писателя это кладезь! Я нашел рукопись на французском... кажется, — неуверенно закончил он, вчитываясь в открытую книгу.

— Ты знаешь французский?

— Нет, но узнать могу. Только тут не просто французский. Этой рукописи около четырех сотен лет. Правда, тут не написано чья она, но если судить по современной обложке, то это из архива Бернаров. Может, смогу выяснить что-нибудь.

Беккет встрепенулась. Неужели? Да быть такого не может!

— С чего ты взял, что она такая старая?

— Беккет, я писатель. Я работаю с бумагой в разном ее виде и знаю, как могут выглядеть старые рукописи, — задрав подбородок, начал умничать Касл. — Судя по ветхости страниц, она явно была написана не в этом столетии.

— Но откуда ты можешь знать точно? — подозрительно спросила Беккет.

Касл поднял палец к губам, призывая ее к тишине.

— Язык и чернила, которыми она написана, говорят мне об этом, а еще... — Он ненадолго задумался. После чего выпалил, аккуратно закрыв книгу: — А еще на обложке, сделанной в наше время, стоит дата создания рукописи.

Беккет жалобно застонала и закатила глаза. Она ведь почти поверила в то, что Касл настолько мастерски разбирается в старых документах.

— Покажи, — протянула руку она.

Касл нахмурился и прижал находку к себе.

— Она поможет тебе в деле? 

— Не уверена, — склонив голову набок, протянула Беккет.

— Тогда я предпочел бы сам ее сначала изучить, а потом расскажу тебе.

— Касл, это улика с места преступления. Не заставляй меня доставать наручники.

— О, я был бы не против, но не здесь, — он поиграл бровями.

Беккет закусила губу и покачала головой.

— Если не хочешь показывать, положи на место, и пойдем уже отсюда. Может, Эспозито с Райаном что-то выяснили? 

— Хорошо, — расстроенно ответил Касл. Он повернулся к книжной полке. — Но прежде чем мы поедем в участок, давай перекусим, я проголодался.

— Как хочешь, — пожала плечами Беккет и вышла из комнаты, не дожидаясь его.

Касл, как обычно, побежал за ней.

Они припарковались перед небольшой, но приятной кофейней неподалёку от участка, и выбрали столик у окна. Касл вызвался сделать заказ и ушел к барной стойке. Беккет проводила его взглядом, после чего уставилась на свои руки, сложенные на столе замком. Касл весь день вел себя странно, и она догадывалась, в чем дело. Он, как и Эспозито, разглядел ее сходство с женщиной на рисунке, но по какой же причине продолжал молчать? Он не задал ни одного вопроса! Не похоже на Касла. Настолько, что действительно настораживало. Погрузившись в свои мысли, Беккет не заметила, как он вернулся.

— Кофе и хот-дог для дамы, — галантно произнес Касл, поставив перед ней обед.

— Спасибо. Хот-дог? Получше ничего не было? — по-доброму усмехнулась она.

— Надо было по-быстрому. — Он поиграл бровями, легонько ухмыльнулся уголком губ и откусил кусок.

Беккет снова сдержала улыбку, плотно сомкнув губы. Она взяла хот-дог и поднесла ко рту. От него резко повеяло чесноком. Она чуть не закашлялась от резкого запаха и тут же отбросила еду обратно на тарелку.

— Ты чего?

— Там чеснок, — скривилась Беккет. — Да и я, наверное, не голодна, но за кофе спасибо.

— Не любишь чеснок? — загадочно усмехнувшись, спросил Касл.

— Нет, а кто его любит?

— Ну, не знаю... — задумался Касл, откусывая от своего хот-дога. — Например, я, если не предстоит целоваться. Не предстоит же?

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Беккет, лукаво глянув на Касла. — Не со мной точно. Ненавижу чеснок.

Касл чуть не подавился. Он схватил салфетку, чтобы сплюнуть недожеванный кусок, и уставился на нее распахнутыми глазами. 

— Ха-ха, детектив.

Беккет оскалилась, хотя на самом деле едва сдерживала смех, глядя на смесь разочарования и негодования на лице Касла. Он продолжил есть свой обед, запивая кофе. Беккет еще ненадолго задержала на нем взгляд. Вряд ли он докопается до правды, как бы умен ни был. В конце концов, события, в которые он так отчаянно хотел погрузиться, происходили аж четыреста лет назад. Достоверно ничего нельзя будет узнать, кроме разве что каких-то разрозненных записей, но у Беккет была новая личность с полноценной историей. И единственное в ней белое пятно — пропажа Кейти на год. Став частью семьи Беккет, она не возвращалась к тому, чтобы придумать себе достоверную легенду, а после смерти Джоанны и вовсе выбросила прошлое из головы, погрузившись в расследование. Теперь же появился Касл, которому до всего было дело. Она хмыкнула. Возможно, поэтому он ей так нравился? Она решила, что если у него вдруг получится добраться до чего-то конкретного, то просто будет все отрицать. И никто ничего не сможет доказать, а потом Касл обязательно переключится на какую-нибудь новую совершенно невероятную теорию.

— Я закончил, — сказал Касл, вырывая ее из мыслей. — Можем идти.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Беккет и, сделав последний глоток кофе, встала из-за стола. — Надо в участок. Может, у Райана уже получилось что-то выудить из телефона Филиппа. И, — она обратила внимание на смс-ку, из-за которой пиликнул телефон, — и у Лейни что-то есть для нас.

— Надеюсь, это укусы, — почти мечтательно произнес Касл.

— Что? — опешила Беккет.

Касл посмотрел на нее взглядом, словно говорившим: «Ты серьезно не понимаешь?». Потом хитро улыбнулся и сказал, потирая ладони:

— Не уверен насчет тебя, но я знаю только одно существо, которое может жить вечно, не любит солнечный свет и... чеснок.

— Касл... — прошипела Беккет, недобро глядя на него. — Не смей этого говорить.

— Наш убийца... — Он сделал драматическую паузу, после которой, разведя руки в стороны, с истеричной ноткой в голосе воскликнул: — Вампир!

Лейни встретила их в морге и с улыбкой поинтересовалась, как продвигается расследование. Касл явно собирался озвучить свою догадку, но Беккет стукнула его в плечо и ответила, что пока глухо. Лейни кивнула и подвела пару к телу жертвы.

— Вскрытие не показало ничего необычного. Никаких веществ, никаких следов, ничего, что было бы связано с убийством. Орудие убийства — колюще-режущее оружие. Клинок обоюдоострый, вероятно, кинжал. Длина оружия тридцать сантиметров, ширина клинка — три. Судя по отметинам от рукояти, клинок вогнали во всю длину. — Лейни протянула Беккет реконструкцию предполагаемого кинжала. — Видели что-нибудь подобное в своих поисках?

Беккет отрицательно покачала головой.

— Ладно, — продолжила Лейни. — Интересно вот еще что. В волосах жертвы я обнаружила остатки паутины, как и на его одежде. Не могу сказать, откуда она, но очевидно, что он был где-то, где давно не ступала нога человека. Да и вообще чья-либо.

— В каком-то древнем загадочном месте, — понизив голос, произнес Касл.

— Да, или на нехоженой тропе в лесу, — закатила глаза Беккет.

— С лесом — мимо, — тут же опровергла теорию Лейни. — На подошвах нет грязи, которая осталась бы после прогулки по лесу, да и на одежде нет никакого характерного мусора.

Касл победно усмехнулся, бросив довольный взгляд на Беккет.

— Неважно, — отмахнулась та. — Мало ли мест с паутиной, даже в городе.

— В этом ты права, — пожала плечами Лейни. — Больше у меня для вас ничего нет.

— Это уже хоть что-то, — со вздохом отозвалась Беккет. Она развернулась к Каслу. Тот выглядел неудовлетворенным. Беккет хмыкнула, скрестив руки на груди. — Паутина — не то, чего ты ожидал?

— Немного, — буркнул Касл и обошел труп. — Лейни, ты уверена, что это все? Может, есть еще что-то, чем нас порадовать? 

— Порадовать, Касл? — усмехнулась она. — Перед тобой труп лежит, о каком веселье речь?

— Не о веселье, а об увлекательном деле, — поправил ее Касл. — В любом случае, я уверен, что найду еще зацепки, которые смогут вас убедить.

Беккет наблюдала за сменой настроений на лице Касла, прикрывая рот кулаком, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Пусть его всепоглощающая любовь к мистике и прочему порой и раздражала ее, это напоминало ей о прошлой жизни. Иногда Беккет даже была почти готова рассказать о том, что знала сама. Но каждый раз одергивала себя. Не только из-за того, что не хотела рассказывать о своем происхождении, но и потому, что понимала: подобное знание может таить в себе опасность. Касл — непоседливый ребенок, и если сказать ему, что под кроватью прячется опасный монстр, он, вооружившись битой, обязательно полезет проверить.

— Здесь, значит, закончили, — сказала Беккет. — Спасибо, Лейни, держи нас в курсе.

— Конечно.

Беккет вышла из морга, и Касл тут же последовал за ней. Они молча дошли до участка. Беккет изредка кидала на него косой взгляд, но Касл, кажется, не замечал даже этого. Он был полностью поглощен своей безумной теорией. Хорошо хоть не сбивал ее с мыслей о реальном деле.

— Райан, — позвала Беккет, заглянув в комнату отдыха. — Есть что-нибудь?

— Вроде того, — он передернул плечами. — Накануне у нашей жертвы был крайне неприятная переписка с уже знакомой нам миссис Салливан.

— Она не похожа на вампира, — задумчиво протянул Касл.

— Что? — удивился Райан, отставив кофе в сторону.

— Не бери в голову. — Беккет закатила глаза. — Лучше продолжай.

— А, да. Так вот. Судя по переписке, он собирался ее уволить. Был достаточно вежлив, но она ответила довольно грубо, что-то вроде «ты поплатишься». — Райан протянул Беккет распечатку сообщений. — Он считал, что она не справлялась со своими обязанностями по дому. И, как видишь, миссис Салливан это очень не понравилось.

Беккет заглянула в распечатку. Филипп написал миссис Салливан, что предложит родителям сменить ее, так как она была не слишком расторопна: в доме постоянный бардак, когда он приходил с работы, полки не убраны, кровати не перестелены и все в таком духе.

— Этого она нам не рассказала, — довольно хмыкнула Беккет и одобрительно посмотрела на Райана. При мысли о возможной зацепке настроение начало подниматься. — Касл, составишь мне компанию в допросной или начнешь охоту на вампиров?

— Я уже охочусь, — сощурившись, ответил он. 

Миссис Салливан сидела словно на иголках, пока Беккет наблюдала за ней через одностороннее зеркало. Касл прав, на вампира она не похожа, равно как и на убийцу. Хотя Беккет уже привыкла к тому, что все в мире не то, чем кажется. Она нахмурила брови и склонила голову чуть вбок.

— Йо, Беккет, — отвлек ее Эспозито. — Я поговорил с работниками бара. Говорят, Филиппа в день убийства вообще там не было. Его заместитель — Марк Берн — сказал, что он с кем-то встречался. Подробностей Берн не знает, но считает, что это как-то связанно с долгами Филиппа.

— Какими еще долгами? — сильнее нахмурилась Беккет.

— Берн говорит, что дела у бара в последнее время шли не очень. Чтобы не просить денег у родителей, Филипп взял в долг у парня по имени Ричи. Он вроде как его старый друг, но Берн считает, что этот Ричи промышляет темными делишками.

— Мы нашли его?

— В процессе, — коротко ответил он.

— Отлично. Это хорошая зацепка, Эспо, продолжайте в этом направлении, а мы пока допросим миссис Салливан.

— А где Касл-то?

— В комнате отдыха был вроде, — неуверенно сказала Беккет. — Собирался прийти с минуты на минуту.

— А... — протянул Эспо. — Наверное, я его не заметил. Ладно, займусь поисками Ричи.

Беккет кивнула и вышла следом за ним из комнаты наблюдения. Касл стоял около дверей в допросную, привалившись к стене и о чем-то крепко задумавшись. Беккет подошла к нему и легонько пихнула локтем. Он вздрогнул и перевел на нее потерянный взгляд. Беккет не смогла сдержать улыбку.

— Идем?

— Да.

Они вместе вошли в допросную. Беккет опустилась на свое место и привычно сложила руки перед собой, не отрывая взгляда от ерзавшей на стуле миссис Салливан. Беккет продолжала хранить молчание, слегка сведя брови к переносице. Наконец она открыла принесенную с собой папку, заглянула в нее, затем вновь подняла глаза на подозреваемую.

— Не хотите чем-нибудь с нами поделиться, миссис Салливан? — почти доброжелательно спросила она.

— Я... что я здесь делаю? — Та испуганно перевела взгляд с Беккет на Касла и обратно.

— Мы просто разговариваем, — склонила голову набок Беккет, — пока что. Какие отношения у вас были с жертвой — Филиппом Бернаром?

— Обычные, — нервно дернув плечом, ответила миссис Салливан. — Молодой Бернар был моим хозяином. Я — прислуга в их доме.

— Как бы вы оценили свою работу в доме?

— Неидеально, детектив. Мне уже немало лет, могу пропустить пару углов в таком большом особняке. Меня в чем-то подозревают?

— А мы должны? — приподняв брови, спросила Беккет. Миссис Салливан не ответила, лишь мотнула головой. — Ладно, перейдем к делу. В телефоне покойного Филиппа мы нашли переписку с вами. Он собирался предложить заменить вас. Почему вы не рассказали об этом?

— Вы обвиняете меня в убийстве? — переполошилась она.

— Нет, пока мы просто говорим. Отвечайте на вопросы, миссис Салливан.

— Я не думала, что это важно, — нервно сказала она, снова заерзав на стуле. — Он еще юнец, он просто не понимает, кто я для этой семьи. Я работаю у них с молодости, они бы просто не смогли меня уволить.

— Тогда зачем вы угрожали?

— Я не угрожала, — запротестовала миссис Салливан. — Я просто немного припугнула наглого мальчишку. Он должен знать свое место.

Касл насмешливо хмыкнул. Беккет разделяла его эмоции. Было странно видеть, как обычная домработница так много на себя берет, но они здесь не для того, чтобы кого-то воспитывать. Она вздохнула.

— Ладно, где вы были в ночь убийства? С десяти до двенадцати.

— В домике для прислуги, — уже спокойнее ответила миссис Салливан. — Я ушла по делам в банк, когда Филипп отпустил нас. Вернулась в особняк где-то к девяти. Приготовила ужин и к двенадцати уже была в своей спальне. Меня видели остальные работники, можете спросить у них.

— Будьте уверены, мы спросим, — заверила ее Беккет. — Спасибо, что пришли, миссис Салливан.

— Я могу идти?

— Да, — кивнула Беккет, поднимаясь со стула. — Пока мы не подтвердим ваше алиби, не покидайте город. 

Они с Каслом вышли из допросной и направились в комнату отдыха. Касл встал около кофемашины, а Беккет уселась на кухонный стол. После разговора с миссис Салливан она была уверена, что та пусть и не самый приятный человек, но не их убийца; однако точно сказать пока было нельзя, сначала нужно было проверить ее слова.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что она причастна? — словно прочитав мысли Беккет, спросил Касл, поворачиваясь с двумя чашками кофе. — Она же довольно... старая. Сколько ей? Шестьдесят?

Беккет хмыкнула:

— Вампиру, которого ты ищешь, должно быть больше четырехсот. Почему возраст помеха?

— Так то вампир! Нельзя сравнивать.

— Ну да, Касл, твоя теория куда вероятнее, — язвительно заметила Беккет, выделив последнее слово.

— Вот ты смеешься, а я докопаюсь до правды!

— Жду не дождусь.

— Ваши остроты, детектив Беккет, не остановят меня на пути к истине. Кстати, как ты относишься к церкви?

Беккет хмуро посмотрела на него, приподняв одну бровь.

— О, нет, я не под венец тебя зову, просто интересно.

Она не ответила, лишь закусила губу и неодобрительно покачала головой, не прерывая визуального контакта. Чертов Касл.


	3. Ближе к разгадке

Алиби миссис Салливан подтвердилось, чего и следовало ожидать. День клонился к вечеру. Беккет сидела за своим столом, перебирая бумаги по делу и изредка кидая быстрые взгляды в сторону доски. Вопрос о том, где находился Филипп в день убийства, все еще оставался открытым. Никто его не видел и не слышал. Как такое вообще возможно? В любом случае, у них была довольно многообещающая зацепка в виде этого Ричи, которому Филипп был должен. Однако Эспозито до сих пор не вернулся с новостями с новостями. Может, Ричи залег на дно? Это вызывало у Беккет еще большую уверенность в том, что тот был как-то замешан.

Касл сидел рядом и перебирал ручки с ее стола. Он изредка вставлял какие-то фразочки, которые отвлекали Беккет от ощущения, что расследование зашло в тупик, но куда больше раздражали. С его губ не сползала легкая ухмылка, а его изучающих взгляд не отрывался от Беккет. 

«Ну же, Касл, думаешь, сверля меня взглядом, загадку разгадаешь?» — подумала она, встретившись с ним глазами. Касл улыбнулся шире и собирался уже что-то сказать, но в этот момент перед их столом возник Джош.

— Привет, — улыбнулась Беккет, вставая с места, чтобы быстро обнять его. — Разве мы договаривались о встрече?

— Нет, но моя смена закончилась чуть раньше, поэтому я решил заехать, — пожал плечами Джош, опуская руку ей на бедро. Беккет поджала губы и, скованно улыбнувшись, мягко убрала ее, вспомнив о том, что Касл наблюдает за ними. — Готова ехать домой?

— Вроде того, — неуверенно ответила Беккет. Ехать домой сейчас не хотелось. Она была уверена, что что-то упускает. Они ведь так и не узнали, откуда на волосах Филиппа появилась паутина. Пусть теории Касла ее и не сильно вдохновляли, но ей тоже казалось это важной деталью. — Надо только закончить с бумагами.

Джош собирался что-то сказать, но вмешался Эспозито, взявшийся словно из воздуха.

— Йо, Беккет. Ричи мы не нашли, но вышли на его подружку, Марию Рассел. Должна быть сейчас дома, в своей квартире, но связаться с ней у нас не вышло.

Беккет нахмурилась и виновато поглядела на Джоша.

— Понимаю, работа, — хмыкнул тот и кивнул. — Буду ждать дома?

— Да. — Беккет немного расслабилась. — Спасибо. 

Она чмокнула Джоша в щеку, чувствуя на себе испепеляющий взгляд Касла, на которого старалась не обращать внимания. Джош ушел, а Беккет повернулась к Эспозито: 

— Мы с Каслом проведаем Марию. Не хотела бы упустить такую зацепку только потому, что уже конец рабочего дня.

— Скину адрес в смс, — быстро кивнул Эспо и отошёл к своему столу.

— Готов проехаться? — Беккет толкнула задумавшегося Касла локтем.

— Всегда, — откликнулся он. — Я, кажется, понял, зачем тебе Джош, — интригующе заявил он, продолжая играться карандашами.

— Очередная гениальная теория? — фыркнула Беккет, изогнув бровь.

— Он врач, у него по-любому есть доступ к донорской крови, а тебе она необходима, чтобы поддерживать силы, — вкрадчиво начал он. Беккет изо всех сил сдерживала улыбку, наблюдая за его серьезным выражением лица. — Только я не понимаю, как ты убедила его таскать тебе кровь.

— О, Касл, я бываю очень убедительна, — все же рассмеялась Беккет. Она не давала Каслу повода подумать, будто воспринимает его слова всерьез, но ей действительно было интересно, как далеко зайдет его мысль.

— Не сомневаюсь, детектив Беккет, — быстро ответил он и продолжил: — Но я не думаю, что дело в твоем _человеческом_ обаянии, — Касл изобразил в воздухе кавычки. — Признайся, ты применила свои способности, чтобы заворожить его.

— Какие еще способности?

— Да брось! Женщина с рисунка — это точно ты! Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять это. Ты не любишь чеснок... ладно, да, доказательств у меня немного, но я найду еще.

Беккет снисходительно улыбнулась, но промолчала, ожидая очередной реплики.

— Мне только непонятно одно... если ты смогла внушить ему делать то, что тебе нужно, почему не сделала то же со мной? — Беккет хранила молчание, нависая над ним. Касл просиял: — Понял! У меня иммунитет!

— Да, к интеллекту, — не выдержала Беккет, а затем наклонилась, приблизившись к его уху. Она почувствовала, как Касл весь подобрался и еле удержалась от усмешки. — Как думаешь, — спросила она, и ее голос стал тише и ниже, — насколько безопасно говорить такое возможному вампиру?

Касл вжался в стул, уперся ногами в пол и отодвинулся от нее, выставляя перед собой два карандаша, сложенных в импровизированном подобии креста. На лице у него был написан поддельный (вроде бы) ужас.

— Я умею держать оборону!

Беккет выпрямилась и искренне рассмеялась.

— Идем, Касл, успеешь еще поиграть в охотника на вампиров. Нас ждет реальное дело.

Касл замешкался, но все же отложил карандаши.

— Спасибо, что приняли нас, мисс Рассел, — кивнула Беккет, проходя в квартиру. Она была небольшой, довольно неопрятной, но впечатление сглаживал приглушенный свет, из-за которого беспорядок не так сильно бросался в глаза. — Мы к вам по поводу вашего молодого человека — Ричи.

— У него снова проблемы? — вздохнула Мария.

— Возможно, — нахмурилась Беккет, — но пока мы просто хотим его найти. Вы знаете, где он сейчас?

— Не знаю, детектив.

— Уверены? — встрял Касл, рассматривая обстановку квартиры. — Вы же вроде близки.

— Да, но я не слежу за ним, он не мой ребенок, — быстро ответила Мария, присаживаясь на диван и указывая гостям на кресла напротив. — Мы собирались встретиться с ним вчера днем, но он отменил встречу, сказал, что должен навестить друга.

— Какого не уточнял?

— Филиппа, кажется? — неуверенно ответила Мария, задумавшись. — Сказал, что они друзья со школы.

— Понятно, — кивнула Беккет. — Вы можете связаться с Ричи?

— Нет, он со вчера не отвечает на звонки.

— А где он живет, не подскажете?

— С этим я помочь смогу, — кивнула Мария. Она протянулась к своей сумочке и выудила оттуда бумажку. — Это его новый адрес. Он переехал на эту квартиру только несколько дней назад. Сказал, что больше не может тянуть квартиру в центре.

— У него были проблемы с деньгами? — удивленно спросил Касл.

— Не могу точно сказать. Я даже не уверена, что знаю, чем он зарабатывает, но он сказал, что отдал последние сбережения кому-то в перспективный проект, поэтому пока придется переехать.

Беккет задумалась. Что-то не складывалось. Зачем было отдавать Филиппу последние деньги? В любом случае, Мария рассказала все, что им требовалось.

— Спасибо, мисс Рассел. — Беккет протянула ей свою визитку. — Если вы вспомните что-нибудь, то позвоните мне в любое время, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, детектив, — серьезно кивнула Мария и убрала визитку в сумку.

Касл и Беккет попрощались с ней и вышли из квартиры. Как только дверь захлопнулась, Касл заговорил:

— Тебе не кажется это странным? Зачем отдавать кому-то большую сумму, если у самого негусто?

— Да, я тоже подумала об этом. Что ж, у нас есть адрес, так что мы можем узнать.

Было около девяти вечера. Они особо не надеялись, но им повезло, и Ричи оказался дома. Он открыл дверь в одних трусах, стало очевидно, что их визит разбудил его. Ричи зевнул.

— Какого черта? — недовольно спросил он.

— Здравствуйте. Детектив Кейт Беккет — полиция Нью-Йорка. А это... Ричард Касл. Простите за поздний визит, но мы не могли упустить вас.

— Что-то случилось?

— Можно и так сказать. Можем мы войти?

— Черта с два, — хмыкнул Ричи. — Я хочу выспаться, так что приходите завтра, — после этих слов он захлопнул дверь перед носом незваных гостей.

— Выглядит подозрительно. Еще девяти вечера нет, — вскинув бровь, сказал Касл. — Мы можем его задержать?

Беккет все еще стояла немного потрясенная.

— На каком основании? У нас недостаточно улик, связывающих его с делом.

— На каком-нибудь...

— Я уже четвертый год хочу задержать тебя на таком основании, Касл, — усмехнулась Беккет. — Не хочет говорить с нами у себя, пригласим его в участок. А пока нам тоже пора по домам. Завтра с утра опросим свидетелей. Может, кто-то видел Ричи у дома Филиппа накануне смерти. Тогда появится связь, и мы действительно сможем его задержать. — Они спустились на улицу. — Мне кажется, это наш парень. У него есть мотив. Похоже, Филипп каким-то образом вытянул из него последние деньги, но вернуть так и не смог. И возможность тоже есть, учитывая что он отменил встречу с подружкой.

— Да, согласен, — немного разочарованно ответил Касл.

— Что за досада в голосе? — хмыкнула Беккет.

— Совершенно очевидно, что он не женщина с рисунка, да и на вампира слабо тянет. Им-то сон не нужен, — он пожал плечами, — примерно как тебе.

— Мне нужен сон, — возразила Беккет.

— Да, это ты так говоришь, но никогда не бываешь сонной.

— Я пью много воды.

— Или не воды.

Беккет закатила глаза, залезая в салон автомобиля.

— Подбросить домой, Ван Хельсинг?

— Только если не попробуешь меня укусить.

— Касл... — недобро протянула Беккет, уставившись на него.

— Молчу-молчу.

Всю ночь Беккет провела, изучая материалы дела. Она пересматривала показания свидетелей и наткнулась на упоминание черного седана, который был припаркован рядом с особняком около пяти вечера. Беккет вспомнила, что уже видела эти номера где-то. Она потянулась за делом Ричи. Та же машина была зарегистрирована на него. «Попался» — довольно подумала Беккет, захлопывая папки. Она прошла к своему особенному холодильнику и достала один пакет с кровью. Осушив его почти залпом, Беккет потянулась за вторым. Жажда временами усиливалась, и она едва сдерживала себя от того, чтобы не опустошить весь запас. Она была рада, что Джоша вызвали на срочное дело, из-за чего в итоге они так и не встретились. Ей нужно было время, чтобы изучить бумаги по расследованию, а играть всю ночь обычную женщину, пытаясь заставить организм вампира поспать — утомительно. К тому же, совершенно очевидно, что если бы они были вместе, ей пришлось бы постараться, чтобы утолить жажду, не привлекая внимания Джоша.

Беккет улеглась на кровать в ожидании восхода солнца, тогда она сможет поспешить в участок, чтобы оформить арест Ричи. Доказательств было немного, но этого достаточно для беседы в допросной. В конце концов, вероятно, он был последним, кто видел Филиппа живым, а его мотив к убийству как бы намекал на состав преступления. Правда оставалось неясным, что за паутина была в волосах жертвы, и почему он увлекался семнадцатым веком. Беккет было любопытно почитать те записи, что обнаружил Касл в особняке Бернаров, но она останавливала себя, убеждая, что возвращаться к прошлой жизни — плохая идея. Она уже давно оставила Франсуа и все, что ее с ним связывало.

Как только занялся рассвет, Беккет приняла душ, переоделась и, схватив верхнюю одежду, поспешила в участок. Ей требовалось снова взглянуть на доску с хронологией событий. На самом деле, насыщенными их назвать сложно, но мелких деталей, которые привлекали ее опытный взгляд, хватало. Ее волновало, что, окажись Ричи убийцей, эти детали канут в лету вместе со всеми уликами после закрытия дела. Не просто же так Филиппа убили именно тогда, когда он заинтересовался историей. Что он мог найти?

Коллеги подтягивались постепенно. Первым был Эспозито, практически следом за ним явился и Райан. Беккет тут же поручила им заняться арестом Ричи и привести его в участок. Ребята были слегка помяты таким ранним утром, так что Беккет не сильно надеялась, что до обеда у нее появится подозреваемый. К тому же, у нее было смутное предчувствие, что Ричи попытается скрыться после их вечернего визита. Она ничем не могла объяснить свою догадку, кроме чутья, выработанного за столько лет работы копом (и многовекового жизненного опыта).

В одиночестве прошла пара часов. Она уже несколько раз изучила папку с делом, но никаких новых мыслей не появилось. Беккет даже попыталась приготовить себе кофе, но чертова машина вновь заартачилась. Когда напиток, наконец, был у нее в руках, она сделала первый глоток и едва сдержалась, чтобы не сплюнуть прямо на стол. Пришлось вылить. Это даже смешно. Ей уже перевалило за четвертый век, а готовить кофе она так и не научилась. Как такое возможно? Беккет вернулась за стол и невидящим взором уставилась на доску.

Перед ней приземлился стакан с кофе. Она давно почувствовала его запах, как и одеколон Касла. Беккет с улыбкой обернулась нему и поприветствовала. Он казался совершенно не выспавшемся.

— Ты хоть спал сегодня?

— Меня захватило исследование, — зевнув, ответил Касл.

— Для книги? — сощурилась Беккет. Она не понимала, над какими материалами он мог работать ночью, учитывая, что ни один файл из дела не пропал. Смутное подозрение закралось в сознание, и ей это сильно не нравилось.

— Вроде того, — пожал он плечами. — Что у нас на повестке дня?

— Арест Ричи. Райан с Эспо привезут его.

— Отлично. А мы пока будем сидеть здесь и ждать?

— А у тебя есть предложения?

— Вообще-то, — на мгновение воодушевившись, распрямил плечи Касл, но тут же понуро упал на стул, — нет.

— Значит, будем ждать, — сказала Беккет, снова уткнувшись в свои записи.

— Тебе не кажется все это странным? — спустя полчаса молчания спросил Касл.

— Что именно?

— Паутина, необычный кинжал, книги семнадцатого века, рисунок. Он же определенно что-то искал.

— Не понимаю, с чего ты это взял. Очередная из твоих невероятно безумных, но, конечно, таких правдоподобных теорий? — устало пробормотала Беккет с сарказмом, оторвавшись от документов.

— Не такая уж и безумная. Где он был весь день перед смертью? Почему вернулся рано? Почему занял деньги у Ричи, но не стал предпринимать никаких попыток по рекламе и развитию бара? Судя по финансовой истории, он попросту спустил эти деньги на оплату продуктов для кухни и алкоголя для бара, но это ведь не приведет новых клиентов. Как он собирался вернуть долг?

— Не знаю, Касл.

Беккет собиралась сказать что-то еще, но зазвонил телефон. Эспозито оповестил о том, что в квартире Ричи не оказалось, но они перехватили его на вокзале. Ричи собирался уезжать из города. Беккет внимательно выслушала информацию и, сказав «Везите его», положила трубку. После чего с победной улыбкой обернулась к Каслу.

— Ричи пытался сбежать. Ребята уже везут его.

— Я все равно думаю, что здесь есть что-то еще, — без тени веселья ответил Касл.

— Серьезно, вампиры?

— Да черт с ними. Мне интересно, что Филипп искал. И главное: смог ли найти? — он протянул руку к документам по расследованию и уставился в список звонков. Пробежавшись по нему глазами, он понуро опустил плечи, крепко задумавшись.

— И что ты надеялся там найти? — вскинула брови Беккет.

— Что-нибудь, что упустила полиция. Я могу взять выписку звонков?

— Ты уже ее взял, — закатила глаза Беккет. — Ладно, развлекайся пока, а я допрошу реального подозреваемого.

Касл неопределенно гмыкнул и снова уставился в выписку. Беккет ненадолго задержала на нем взгляд. Не один раз его писательский склад ума помогал им найти зацепки, а вопросы он задавал те же самые, что крутились у нее в голове, поэтому она решила, что ничего страшного не случится, если он взглянет на звонки жертвы. Ей же стоило подготовиться к допросу Ричи.

Эспозито завел Ричи в допросную, сказал немного подождать, после чего присоединился к Беккет в комнате наблюдения. Она стояла, сложив руки на груди и внимательно изучая эмоции Ричи. Он был немного напуган и очень недоволен.

— Что думаешь? — спросил Эспо, встав рядом.

— Возможно, это наш парень, — откликнулась Беккет. — Он сопротивлялся аресту?

— Попытался, — со смешком ответил он. — Не получилось.

— Выглядит подозрительно.

— Так и есть. Беккет, я надеюсь, Касл не убедил тебя в том, что это дело рук вампирши с портрета? Филипп просто рисовать любил, наверное. Может, он видел твои фотографии в газетах после презентации книги. Одно наложилось на другое, и на рисунке появилась девушка с твоими чертами. Да и… — он запнулся. — И все.

— Касл поделился с тобой своими теориями? — проигнорировав предположение касательно рисунка, спросила Беккет.

— Со мной и с Райаном. Спрашивал, как мы думаем, почему ты можешь находиться на солнечном свете без проблем.

Кейт усмехнулась, закатив глаза, но неосознанно коснулась пальцем кольца с янтарным камнем.

— Когда-нибудь он повзрослеет, — продолжил Эспозито.

— Касл? — удивилась Беккет. — Никогда. Ладно, пойдем поболтаем с нашим парнем.

Беккет зашла в допросную, придержав дверь для Эспозито. Оба практически одновременно сели на стулья напротив Ричи. Беккет открыла материалы дела, а Эспо сверлил Ричи взглядом. Не прошло и минуты, как тот вдруг заговорил.

— Это не я!

— Что не вы? — спросила Беккет, склонив голову набок.

— В чем бы вы меня не обвиняли, я не при чем.

— Вы бы знали, сколько раз я слышала такие слова в этой комнате, — усмехнулась Беккет. — Какие отношения вас связывали с Филиппом Бернаром?

— Мы дружим, — пожал плечами Ричи, немного успокоившись. — Правда этот говнюк занял у меня денег и что-то не торопится возвращать. Черт, да я ему последнее отдал!

— Почему? — Беккет слегка нахмурилась.

— Он говорил о каком-то невероятном открытии. Сказал, что он почти нашел древнюю семейную реликвию, которая может стоить целое состояние. Я решил, что это неплохое дело для вложений.

— Я думала, вы заняли ему на нужды бара.

— Так и было! Ну, в смысле, он сказал, что вернет мне все бабки с большим процентом, когда продаст свое сокровище. Филипп обычно не болтает просто так, поэтому я ему и поверил. Все-таки со школы знакомы. А вы не знаете, где он? Давно должен был уже объявиться.

Беккет вскинула бровь и повернулась к Эспозито.

— Почему вы сопротивлялись аресту сегодня с утра? — проигнорировав вопрос Ричи, спросила она.

— Я не сразу понял, что вы копы, ребята, простите. У меня есть парочка врагов, и они все норовят набить мне морду. Решил, что вы одни из них. Кто ж знал, что вы из полиции! Крикнуть дежурную фразу может каждый, так что я решил не ждать, пока вместо значков вы достанете ножи, например. А вчера мне реально было не до вас, я хотел выспаться, - повернувшись к Беккет, закончил Ричи.

— Мучают кошмары?

Ричи насупился и внимательно посмотрел на Беккет, после чего перевел взгляд на Эспозито.

— Зачем я здесь?

— Ваш друг, Филипп Бернар, был убит прошлой ночью в своем особняке. — Беккет протянула фотографию Ричи.

— И мы думаем, что это твоих рук дело, приятель, — продолжил за нее Эспозито.

— Что?! — воскликнул Ричи. — Филипп мертв? Но как?! Нет, я тут не при чем, честное слово! Черт, да я даже не видел его уже неделю!

— Наш свидетель говорит обратное, — ответила Беккет. — Вашу машину видели рядом с домом жертвы в день убийства. Как вы можете это объяснить?

— Да, я был там! Он не брал трубку, поэтому я приехал к нему домой еще днем, где-то к полудню. Простоял гребанных три часа под окнами особняка, чтобы уехать ни с чем. Мне позвонил владелец квартиры и сказал, что меня затопило. Я был вынужден поехать домой, так и не встретившись с Филиппом.

— Во сколько это было?

— В полвосьмого я был дома и разбирался с говном, стекающим с потолка. У этих мразей сверху что-то случилось с канализацией. История с запашком, знаете ли. Я провел всю ночь, чтобы в этой квартире вообще можно было жить. И зря...

— Почему вы хотели покинуть город? — со вздохом спросила Беккет.

— Те враги, о которых я говорил, оживились. Они узнали мой новый адрес и сообщили мне об этом. Сегодня утром. Я решил, что уехать из города будет лучшей идеей. Я вообще забыл, что вы заявились ко мне вчера вечером с какими-то вопросами. Детектив, я совершенно не в курсе, что за дела с Филиппом, и кто его убил, но боюсь, если останусь в городе, то мне тоже несдобровать.

— Почему на вас охотятся?

— Это уже не ваше дело, просто дайте мне уехать.

— Это будет проблематично, Ричи, — встрял в диалог Эспозито. — Ты ведь мог поехать после истории с квартирой снова к дому Филиппа и, столкнувшись с его отказом касательно долга, пару раз продырявить его в порыве злости.

— Не мог! — опять завопил Ричи. — Я был всю ночь в своей квартире. Это может подтвердить владелец. Я разгребал бардак до поздней ночи, часам к одиннадцати звонил соседям, узнать есть ли у них хлорка.

— Мы проверим, — спокойно ответила Беккет, — но пока вы не сможете покинуть город.

— Да я понял уже, — отмахнулся Ричи. — Вы можете хотя бы посадить меня в один из ваших обезьянников на время, пока проверяете мои слова? Нет, серьезно, детектив, я не хочу сталкиваться с этими людьми.

— И говорить нам о них не хотите? — с подозрением спросила Беккет.

— Не хочу.

— А Филипп с ними как-то связан?

— Нет. Это только моя проблема, он не знает о них даже, как и они о нем.

Беккет вздохнула. Помогать Ричи не было желания, да и он похоже помощи не больно-то искал, однако посадить его за решетку на время она была даже рада.

— Ладно, если так хотите в клетку, мы это устроим, — усмехнулась Беккет. — Но пока вас не увели, не могли бы вы рассказать хоть что-то о Филиппе? Что вы знаете о его поисках?

— Да ничего особо. Он только рассказывал, что собирается позвонить Патрику.

Беккет ждала продолжения, но того не последовало, тогда она изогнула бровь и покрутила рукой в воздухе, призывая Ричи говорить дальше.

— А, ну да. Патрик — это еще один наш одноклассник. Он занимается древними языками. Филипп нашел какую-то книжку на старофранцузском и обратился к нему. Он рассказывал мне об этом, когда я звонил ему пару дней назад напомнить про долг. Сказал, что встретится с ним... как раз в день, когда его убили.

— Но в его звонках в этот день не было никакого Патрика и записная книжка была пустой, — недоумевающе ответила Беккет.

— Об этом я ничего не знаю, — пожал плечами Ричи.

— Ладно, это тоже проверим. А они вообще часто с Патриком общались?

— Я не знаю, детектив.

Беккет закрыла папку и кивнула Эспозито, безмолвно давая приказ оформить его на сутки в камеру. Она вышла и чуть ли не столкнулась с Каслом, который был полон воодушевления.

— Патрик Рэйнольдс! — воскликнул он.

— Откуда ты...

— Филипп звонил ему за три дня до смерти. Они и до этого общались довольно часто, поэтому вы и не обратили внимания, но суть в том, что когда я искал людей, знающих древние языки, я натыкался на его сайт. Он помогает читать старые документы, и он был знаком с Филиппом, который как раз заинтересовался семнадцатым веком. Они по любому должны были видеться.

— Да, так и есть, — подхватив воодушевление Касла, ответила Беккет. — Ричи сказал нам, что эти двое договаривались о встрече, чтобы поговорить о книге, которую нашел Филипп в своих архивах.

— Ту самую, что я нашел на полке, — продолжил за нее Касл.

— Да, и...

— И Патрик заинтересовался его находкой. Филипп рассказал ему о ней, они вместе перевели что-то в старых рукописях. И когда Филипп получил, что искал, то отправился домой, чтобы найти это в особняке, а...

— А Патрик направился за ним! И похоже, когда они нашли, что искали, он...

— Расправился с Филиппом, — закончил построение теории Касл.

Беккет старалась не улыбаться слишком широко, ее руки оказались сжаты в кулаки и поднесены к груди. Ее взгляд непроизвольно скользнул к губам Касла, но быстро вернулся к горящим глазам. Черт, как же она любила такие моменты.

— Вы — стремные, — выведя Ричи из допросной и скрепив его руки наручниками, констатировал Эспозито. Они случайно стали свидетелями озарения.

— Согласен, — удивленно протянул Ричи. — Но это было круто!

Касл улыбался, довольный собой. Беккет перевела взгляд на пораженного Ричи, потом вновь посмотрела на Касла. Она усмехнулась и пожала плечами, решив проигнорировать слова Эспозито и Ричи. Эспо увел Ричи к камерам.

— А на каком основании его задержали? — в недоумении спросил Касл, отойдя от очередного триумфа. — Он же не наш убийца.

— На каком-нибудь, — отшутилась Беккет. — Давай я тебе расскажу все по пути к Рэйнольдсу.

— Отличная идея!

Пару встретила секретарша Рэйнольдса. Она пыталась спросить что-то о записи, но увидев значок Беккет, тут же подобралась и сообщила начальнику о гостях. Спустя десять минут, она пригласила их войти. Беккет, конечно, вошла первой, не дав Каслу галантно открыть перед ней дверь.

— Добрый день, детективы, — произнес Рэйнольдс, встав со своего места. Он протянул руку сначала Беккет, потом Каслу. После рукопожатий сел обратно. — Устраивайтесь. Что вас привело ко мне?

— Меня зовут Кейт Беккет, и я детектив, а это — Ричард Касл, и он... не детектив, просто консультант. Вы знакомы с Филиппом Бернаром? — спросила Беккет, переходя сразу к делу.

— Конечно. Мы друзья со школы. Как у него дела?

— Он мертв, — вместо Беккет ответил Касл, за что она одарила его недобрым взглядом.

— Что? — Рэйнольдс вскинул брови и почти подпрыгнул на своем стуле. — Какой ужас... я не знал. Когда это произошло?

— Прошлой ночью. Это правда, что вы в тот день виделись с ним? — продолжила задавать вопросы Беккет.

— Да, — озадаченно кивнул Рэйнольдс. — Он звонил мне несколько дней назад, назначил встречу после того, как мы обменялись новостями. Честно признаться, я думал, что это будет скорее какая-то формальная встреча старых друзей, но он притащил книгу и пару других рукописей из архива своей семьи. Мы потратили практически весь день на перевод и поиски нужной ему информации.

— Что за информация?

— Он подозревал, что в их фамильном особняке есть тайная комната. Звучит, конечно, очень неправдоподобно; дом старый, перестраивался кучу раз, кто-то должен был что-то заметить. Однако Филипп сказал, что одно крыло по каким-то причинам никогда не трогали, и я решил, что в его догадке есть зерно истины.

— И вы нашли комнату? — в нетерпении спросил Касл.

— Я — нет, но мы выяснили, где она находится. В левом крыле, куда его семья почти не ходит. Филипп говорил, что родители всегда были против, чтобы он играл там, а когда стал старше и вовсе забыл про него. А недавно, пусть это и звучит фантастично, он вспомнил свой старый сон с прекрасной девушкой в платье семнадцатого века.

— Она звала его? — удивилась Беккет.

Касл резко обернулся к ней и даже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же захлопнул, продолжая моргать. Беккет едва заметно цокнула языком, сморщив нос. Ее нетерпение выдало ее.

— Э-э-э, — замешкался Рэйнольдс, наблюдая за картиной, которая развернулась перед ним. — Ну, типа того, наверное. Он говорил, что это произошло около пятнадцати лет назад, еще в детстве. А недавно он вспомнил, просто смотря какой-то фильм про ту эпоху. И загорелся идеей выяснить, что находится в левом крыле.

Беккет сглотнула. Именно тогда она приехала в Нью-Йорк. Это повлияло на сон Филиппа в детстве? Несмотря на то, что она была вампиром, она не знала всех тонкостей мистического мира, поэтому даже не могла предположить, что такое произойдет. Похоже, Филипп действительно был далеким потомком Франсуа, которого она оставила. Правда все равно было неясно, почему ее близость к предку Филиппа могла так сказаться на его сознании. Беккет не могла поверить, что спустя столько лет, прошлое норовит ворваться в ее жизнь.

— Так что с картой к тайной комнате? — напомнил Касл, наконец, очнувшись от своего потрясения.

— Мы перевели путь к ней, но к сожалению, последние страницы книги пострадали. На них было не разобрать вообще ничего, так что мы не узнали, как решить последнюю загадку. Филипп записал всю информацию на листках. Я точно запомнил это, потому что прежде он показал мне портрет прекрасной женщины, который хранил там же. Потом убрал во внутренний карман пиджака. — Рэйнольдс протянул бумаги. — Вот ксерокопия тех рукописей, если понадобится.

Беккет поблагодарила и взяла бумаги. На них был знакомый ей язык. Она спешно пробежалась глазами по тексту. В целом, перевод достаточно верный, что заслуживало уважения. На одной из страниц она обнаружила очередной портрет женщины. Естественно, похожей на нее, но нарисованной явно не Филиппом. Она помнила эти штрихи — это был рисунок Франсуа. Она мельком бросила взгляд на Касла, но тот даже не обратил внимания на протянутые бумаги. Беккет облегченно вздохнула и поспешила сложить ксерокопию вчетверо и убрать во внутренний карман. Так надежнее.

— Какую загадку? — навалившись на стол, спросил Касл.

— Код, — слегка отодвинувшись от стола, ответил Рэйнольдс. — Что-то очень похожее на наши кодовые замки, но старинное. Я был удивлен, что в то время пользовались такими механизмами.

Касл потер руки в предвкушении, а Беккет за время их диалога вспомнила о цели визита.

— Мистер Рэйнольдс, где вы были прошлой ночью с десяти до полуночи?

— Мы расстались с Филиппом около пяти, если вы об этом, а после я поехал по делам, — уклончиво ответил он.

— Поконкретнее, — настояла Беккет. — Вы все еще главный подозреваемый.

— Кхм, — прокашлялся Рэйнольдс и отвел взгляд. Он еще недолго в молчании смотрел на нее, после чего приглушенным голосом заговорил. — Я бы не хотел распространяться об этом, детектив. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы это осталось между нами. Понимаете, я женатый человек.

— Понимаю, — кивнула Беккет, — но ничего обещать не могу.

— Я был со Стейси, своей секретаршей. Мы были в отеле «Варвик Нью-Йорк», где-то с семи до одиннадцати вечера. Мы обсуждали... предстоящие встречи. После чего я отправился домой, заехав на заправку около половины двенадцатого.

— Спасибо, мистер Рэйнольдс, мы проверим, — отчеканила Беккет, поднимаясь со своего места и направляясь к выходу. Ее расследование трещало по швам, прошлое дышало в затылок, а Касл готовился выдать очередную удивительную теорию о ее вампиризме. Она шумно выдохнула. И вдруг вспомнила о еще одной важной детали. — Кстати, вы не знаете, делился ли Филипп с кем-то о своей находке?

— Он был довольно скрытен, не спешил распространяться, — задумался Рэйнольдс. — Хотя упоминал друга, который должен был ему помочь. Он вроде как неплохо разбирается в головоломках. Филипп думал, что это может быть полезно.

— У друга есть имя?

— Марк Берн.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Касл и вышел следом за Беккет.

— Где-то я уже слышал это имя, — задумчиво проговорил Касл, пока они шли до машины.

— Память тебя явно подводит, — хмыкнула Беккет. — Это очередной друг Филиппа, а по совместительству — заместитель в баре.

— И ни слова о таинственной незнакомке, — грустно вздохнул Касл.

Беккет закатила глаза, жалобно простонав, на что Касл лишь загадочно улыбнулся.

Марка Берна они нашли в том самом баре Филиппа. Они подготовились к встречи с ним: проследили перемещения Берна в день смерти Филиппа, выяснив, что он связывался с Берном практически сразу после того, как тот уехал от Рэйнольдса. При первом разговоре Берн заверял, что они обсуждали дела по бизнесу, но в свете новых событий, в это сложно было поверить. Когда Беккет присмотрелась к его алиби, то и оно оказалось липовым: Берн действительно был весь день в баре, однако в седьмом часу он уехал, попросив бармена прикрыть его (за щедрое вознаграждение), если вдруг возникнут вопросы. Бармен тут же заговорил, когда ему пригрозили арестом за препятствование правосудию. 

Берн возился с документами, сидя за своим столом. Беккет — формальности ради — постучала по приоткрытой двери. Не дождавшись разрешения, она вошла в кабинет. Касл — следом.

— Добрый день, мистер Берн, — слабо улыбнулась Беккет. — Оказывается, вы рассказали не все моим коллегам.

— Вы о чем? — приспустив очки на переносицу, спросил Берн.

— О находке Филиппа.

Берн тут же изменился в лице и, кажется, даже дернулся. Его сердцебиение участилось, он мгновенно вспотел, и Беккет могла точно сказать, что он начал сильно нервничать. Все-таки силы вампира порой действительно помогали в расследованиях.

— Я вижу, вы поняли, о чем я говорю.

— Да, но не понимаю, при чем тут я, — дрожащим голосом ответил Берн. — Я думал, это просто байки, в которые верил Филипп. Грезил мечтами о несметных богатствах.

— И вы решили не говорить об этом?

— Да, я думал это пустяк.

— Не такой уж пустяк, учитывая, что у него были записи о том, как добраться до своих сокровищ. Только странное дело, в его кармане мы их не нашли, а они там должны были быть, — встрял в диалог Касл, выразив поддельное удивление на последней фразе. — Вместе с портретом женщины, который остался на месте.

— Да, — поддержала его Беккет, разыграв глубокую задумчивость. — Как думаете, что мы найдем в вашей квартире, когда получим ордер?

Берн глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Я ничего не скажу без своего адвоката.

— Вам и не надо, мистер Берн, — свысока сказала Беккет. — Нам и так все известно. Филипп поделился с вами своим открытием, воодушевленно рассказал о богатствах, которые будут его, как только он найдет сокровища. Он доверился вам, думая, что вы поддержите его, но не ожидал от вас такой алчности. — Беккет смерила его взглядом. Марк храбрился, похоже все еще надеясь на свое алиби. — Мальчишка-бармен признался, что вы купили его показания. Не думайте, что мы приехали к вам, не перепроверив все.

Берн тут же потерялся. Его взгляд заметался по комнате в поисках возможностей бегства, но таких не было.

— Марк Берн, — стальным тоном начала Беккет, — вы арестованы за убийство Филиппа Бернара. Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Ваш адвокат может присутствовать при допросе. Если вы не можете оплатить услуги адвоката, он будет предоставлен вам государством. — Беккет подошла к нему и попросила встать. Он подчинился. Щелкнули наручники. — Вам понятны ваши права?

Берн молча кивнул.

— Отлично, едем в участок.


	4. Тайная комната

— Итак, дело закрыто, — победно улыбнулась Беккет, глядя на то, как патрульные уводят угрюмого Берна в наручниках. — Ты был прав, Касл, оно и правда оказалось интересным.

— Не особенно, — буркнул Касл, привалившись к дверному косяку.

— Опять ты со своими вампирами? — усмехнулась Беккет.

— Мы до сих пор не знаем, кто эта незнакомка с рисунка.

— Женщина из детских снов Филиппа, не более. Вспомни себя в детстве, Касл, фантазия тогда у всех была той еще.

— У меня и сейчас неплохая, — пожал плечами Касл.

— Точно, — рассмеялась Беккет. — Настолько, что ты хочешь продолжить поиски женщины-вампира?

— Думаю, я уже нашел, мне нужно только уточнить детали, — задрав нос, ответил он.

— Ну, удачи тебе, а я пойду домой. Надо выспаться, завтра нормальным детективам снова на работу, заниматься настоящими убийствами настоящих людей.

— И тебе ни капли не интересно, что в той комнате? — сощурился Касл.

— Нет никакой комнаты, — закатила глаза Беккет. — Может, когда-то и была, но ты же слышал слова Берна. Он говорил, что Филипп ходил в левое крыло один, тогда и вляпался в паутину, но не успел проверить догадку, так как ему позвонил Марк. Произошла ссора, после которой Марк оставил тело в комнате Филиппа, а сам пошел на поиски сокровищ. И ничего не нашел. Он даже не добрался до механизма, о котором говорил Рэйнольдс. Это просто легенда, похоже. Владелец рукописей решил поглумиться над потомками.

— Сомневаюсь, — недоверчиво ответил Касл. — Может, перевод был неточным?

— И ты переведешь лучше, чем человек, занимающийся этим всю жизнь? — саркастично спросила Беккет, вздернув бровь.

— У меня есть связи.

— Точно, — хмыкнула она. — Ладно, мне действительно пора домой. Тебе бы тоже поспать сегодня ночью, — бросила она, накидывая кожаную куртку.

— Спешишь к Джошу? — пропустив совет мимо ушей, спросил Касл.

Беккет развернулась к нему и с тенью улыбки взглянула на его лицо. На самом деле, у ревности тоже есть свой запах, и Беккет его почувствовала. Она сложила губы трубочкой, прикусив щеку изнутри.

— Он в ночную смену. Я спешу расслабиться в горячей ванне с бокалом вина, а потом отойти ко сну. И ревность тебе не идет, Касл.

— Да кто ревнует! — возразил он.

— Ну-ну.

Беккет развернулась к лифтам и услышала облегченный вздох Касла. Легкая улыбка тронула ее губы. Чертов Касл. Беккет прекрасно знала, почему держала его на расстоянии, но в такие моменты казалось, что это все неважно. Касл умело веселил ее, заставляя чувствовать себя ближе к людям, хоть немного. Благодаря ему, она смогла отделаться от навязчивой мысли об убийстве Джоанны и принять тот факт, что все встанет на свои места, когда придет время. Однако она не хотела снова погружаться в чувство любви, притворяясь человеком, а спустя какие-то пятьдесят лет страдать от того, что теряет близкого. Всегда был вариант с обращением, но она не смела его рассматривать, потому что не была готова обрекать кого-то на судьбу, подобную той, что была у нее. 

И все же... Касл казался ей человеком, который сможет принять ее. Еще и рад будет. Только вот у нее не было права втягивать его.

Беккет пришла домой, сбросила куртку и, как и говорила, залезла в горячую воду. Эта привычка была частью ее личности, которую она украла, и, честно говоря, ей нравился этот ритуал. Беккет дотянулась до распечаток на старофранцузском и погрузилась в чтение. Она сравнивала текст с тем, как перевел его Рэйнольдс. И в какой-то момент заметила неточность. Дело было в том, что Рэйнольдс ошибся в описании комнаты, в которой был расположен тайник. Из-за этого Берн искал сокровища не там, где нужно.

Она быстро вылезла из ванны, оделась в домашнее. Пошла к холодильнику и достала пакет с кровью. В эту ночь жажда не мучила ее особо сильно, но необходимо было поддерживать здоровый оттенок кожи. К тому же, у нее было смутное предчувствие, что Касл вот-вот нагрянет к ней с безумной идеей. Она все еще помнила о том, что он даже не взглянул на ксерокопию рукописи, а у этого могло быть только одно объяснение. Во время дела Беккет не придала этому большое значение, но сейчас чувствовала, как руки чешутся надеть на Касла наручники. Ну что за несносный мужчина?! И почему она сразу-то не заметила странности в его безразличии к бумагам?

Осушив пакет с кровью, Беккет решила выпить то, что пьют обычные люди по вечерам — красное вино. Она налила его в бокал и готова была сделать первый глоток, как раздался звонок в дверь. Следом второй. Кто-то был очень нетерпелив. Беккет кинула пустой пакет из-под крови в мусорку и пошла открывать.

На пороге, естественно, стоял Касл. Кто еще мог припереться в первом часу ночи с лицом, на котором написано «Я разгадал загадку!». Не успела она пригласить его, как Касл залетел в прихожую и, не разуваясь, прошел на кухню.

— Я разгадал загадку! — торжественно выпалил он.

Беккет прикрыла глаза. Порой он так предсказуем.

— Входи, конечно, почему нет, — саркастично бурчала Беккет, следуя за ним на кухню. — Что на этот раз, Касл? — спросила она, хотя прекрасно все понимала.

— Я понял, где ошибся Рэйнольдс! — Касл выудил из небольшой сумки ту самую книгу, которую должен был положить на полку, когда они были на месте преступления. Конечно, Беккет не удивилась. — Его перевод был неточный. Он ошибся комнатой. Мой эксперт проконсультировал меня и сказал, что легко спутать, так как различие только в нескольких буквах. Похоже, из-за спешки Рэйнольдс и промахнулся.

Касл подошел к барной стойке, где стоял бокал с вином, и облокотился на нее.

— Ну, что скажешь, Беккет?

Она встала напротив него и недовольно взглянула ему в глаза.

— Что должна арестовать тебя.

— Что? — удивился Касл. — За что?!

— Серьезно, Рик? Снова воруешь улики с места преступления и спрашиваешь меня об этом? — Беккет сделала глоток вина и изогнула бровь, глядя на него.

— Это не улика, — отмахнулся Касл. — По делу она не проходила. Я просто позаимствовал у Бернаров рукопись из их семейного архива, которую с радостью им верну, когда мы отправимся на поиск комнаты.

— Ты опять за свое?

— Нет, правда, послушай, Беккет. В переводе Рэйнольдса говорится о небольшой комнате по правой стороне левого крыла. — Он открыл книгу на нужной странице. — А здесь... — Касл приложил листок со своими записями к страницам. — А здесь речь идет о кладовой по той же стороне. В ней есть потайная дверь, ведущая как раз в ту самую комнату, но она скрыта за перегородкой. Видишь?

Беккет уставилась в книгу и листочек с записями. Впрочем, ей это было не нужно, так как она уже читала записи и знала о неточности.

— Хотя ты, конечно, не сможешь прочитать старофранцузский, но перевод моего эксперта точный. — Касл недолго помолчал, после чего почти шепотом спросил, когда она была совсем рядом к нему и смотрела в книгу: — Не сможешь же?

Беккет подняла на него смеющиеся глаза и с загадочной улыбкой пожала плечами, после чего снова опустила взгляд на страницы.

— Бр-р, — поежился Касл. — Мне кажется, или в комнате стало холоднее?

Беккет закусила губу, покачав головой.

— Ладно, и что ты предлагаешь?

— Поедем туда и сами во всем убедимся. Тебе же интересно, я вижу это в твоих глазах.

— Ты прав, — кивнула Беккет, отпив еще немного вина. Она поставила бокал на стол. И скрестила руки на груди, внимательно глядя на Касла. — Знаешь, иногда я даже думаю, что ты нравишься мне, — в шутку сказала она.

— Только не кусайся, — широко улыбнулся Касл.

— Ну вот, — цокнула Беккет. — Уже прошло. Спасибо.

Касл вдруг схватил ее бокал и сделал глоток, зажмурившись.

— И как это понимать? — нахмурилась Бекет. — Мог попросить, я бы поделилась. Вино еще осталось, а бокалы стоят в серванте.

— Я хотел попробовать именно то, что пьешь ты. Думал, это кровь. — Он выдержал недобрый взгляд Беккет, после чего его внимание что-то отвлекло.

Беккет проследила за его взглядом и обнаружила, что забыла закрыть дверцу, за которой стояло мусорное ведро. Она ткнула его в плечо, привлекая внимание. Касл жалобно ойкнул и непонимающе взглянул на нее. 

— Здесь только ты кровь пьешь. Мою. Переоденусь и поедем, а ты подожди на диване. И не смей ни к чему прикасаться. Я узнаю.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сощурился Касл. Он прошел за Беккет в комнату и уселся на удобный диван, поглощенный какими-то своими мыслями.

Беккет смерила его взглядом, изогнув бровь. Он казался немного потерянным, слишком подозрительно молчал. Она осмотрелась в поисках хоть чего-то, что можно было выкинуть в мусорное ведро и к счастью наткнулась на листок с заметками по делу. Подхватив его, она ушла на кухню, кинула листок поверх пакета из-под крови и тихо закрыла дверцу, чтобы не привлечь внимание Касла. Беккет удалилась в свою комнату, безмерно надеясь на то, что он не додумается рыться в ее мусорном ведре. В конце концов, какова вероятность, что он все-таки разглядел тот пластиковый пакетик?

— И не подглядывай, — шутливым тоном произнесла Беккет, открывая дверь в свою комнату.

— За кого вы меня принимаете, детектив? — обиженно спросил Касл.

Она громко хмыкнула, не удостоив его ответом. За Касла и принимала — несносного мальчишку, порой чересчур смелого. 

Ворота особняка отворила уже знакомая им миссис Салливан. Она сонно сообщила им, что Бернары остались за городом, чтобы пережить трагедию, поэтому дом пустовал, и поинтересовалась, зачем они пожаловали.

— Надо проверить последнюю зацепку, миссис Салливан, — коротко ответила Беккет. — Вы позволите нам?

— Конечно, — пожала плечами она. — Проходите. Если что-то потребуется, дайте знать.

— Обязательно, — очаровательно улыбнулся Касл.

Пара прошла к дверям особняка и отправилась в левое крыло. Касл шел, сверяясь со своими записями. Спустя некоторое время молчания, он заговорил.

— Знаешь, эта женщина на рисунках в книге удивительно похожа на тебя.

— Хочешь сказать, ты всерьез думаешь, что я вампир? — устало спросила Беккет.

— Для вампира ты слишком... сдержанная, — задумчиво ответил он.

— Со многими знаком? — рассмеялась Беккет.

— Смотрел много фильмов и сериалов, — стушевался Касл. — Да и, конечно, я не верю в вампиров, но согласись, это была классная теория, и она тебе нравится, я вижу это в твоих глазах.

— Ты путаешь с моим желанием подстрелить тебя.

— Не будь злюкой, детектив. — Он резко остановился, что Беккет чуть не врезалась в его плечо. — Мы на месте. Это та самая кладовая. — Почему-то Касл говорил шепотом. Его явно переполняло предвкушение.

— Ну так вперед, — кивнула на дверь Беккет.

Касл осторожно повернул ручку и вошел внутрь. Кладовая была полупустой. Он подошел к дальней стенке и постучал по ней. После чего схватился за край и потянул на себя. Стена поддалась. Маскирующая тайных проход деревяшка отошла, пропуская их дальше. Комната была в кромешной тьме. Беккет прекрасно могла рассмотреть все, пока Касл доставал телефон с фонариком. Комната была небольшой. Стены были голыми, в углу — стол, на котором лежало скопление бумаг. Рядом со входом стоял какой-то красивый резной шкаф, явно потрепанный временем. А слева был еще один проход, на котором висела часть того механизма, о котором говорил Рэйнольдс. Касл включил фонарик и тоже осмотрелся. Он подошел к замку.

— Есть догадки?

— Не-а, — повела плечами Беккет. Хотя на самом деле, одна была.

— У меня тоже, — печально отозвался Касл. — Давай осмотрим комнату, может, здесь будет что-то вроде подсказки?

Беккет подошла к механизму, попутно достав свой фонарик. Она смахнула пыль с замка и взглянула на количество букв на замке. Теперь она точно знала, что нужно вводить. Дождавшись, пока Касл отвернется, она быстро прокрутила части замка, выставляя фамилию «Ренуа». Вместе с щелчком она ударила по механизму фонариком, создавая громкий звук, который привлек внимание Касла.

— Ты что делаешь? — прошипел он.

— Решила, что древние замки не так гениальны, как ты думаешь. — Беккет толкнула дверь. — И смотри-ка, я права.

Глаза Касла округлились. Он аккуратно подошел к ней и заглянул через плечо в комнату. В ней были старинные реликвии: картины, небольшие статуи, вазы, на полках стояли подставки с различными украшениями. У Беккет перехватило дыхание. Что-то из этого она помнила еще с тех времен.

— Ого, — ошеломленно выдал Касл.

— Да...

Они зашли в комнату. Касл тут же стал осматривать реликвии, а Беккет прошла вглубь — к столу, который сразу заметила. На нем была лишь одна шкатулка. Она аккуратно открыла ее и достала содержимое — небольшую коробочку, обшитую бархатом. Беккет сглотнула и откинула крышку. На маленьком лоскутке ткани лежало серебряное кольцо с красивым драгоценным камнем — аметистом, а под ним записка. Беккет хотела схватить ее и спрятать, вне зависимости от того, что в ней было написано, но тут же почувствовала дыхание Касла у себя за спиной. Поздно.

— Ну же, — нетерпеливо сказал он. — Загляни.

Беккет аккуратно достала записку и развернула ее. В записке красивым почерком самого Франсуа было выведено «Симоне Ренуа». У Беккет перехватило дыхание, она едва сдерживала подступающие слезы. Касл был очарован и не заметил ее реакции. Он протянул руку к коробочке, и Беккет вложила ее ему в ладонь, после чего ретировалась ко входу в комнату. Она одним движением прокрутила колесики на замке, от стен отразился характерный звук. Касл обернулся.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ничего, — невинно ответила Беккет. — Задела рукой замок. Нам пора, Касл. Надо рассказать о находке семье Бернаров. Однако это уже завтра с утра.

— Уже?! — разочарованно вспыхнул Касл. — Но тут же столько древностей. Неужели, ты не хочешь изучить их?

— Это не мой дом, — покачала головой Беккет. — И смею напомнить, не твой. Пойдем, — настойчивее сказала она.

— Вечно ты губишь все веселье своей правильностью, — прошипел Касл, закрыв коробку и положив на место. 

Пара вышла в коридор, Беккет аккуратно прикрыла за ними дверь. Они еще какое-то время стояли в молчании, обдумывая найденное и увиденное.

— Значит, женщину с портретов звали Симона, — задумчиво протянул Касл.

Услышать от него свое прошлое имя было подобно грому среди ясного неба. Беккет отвернулась от Касла и сдержала шумный вздох, затаив дыхание. Ей немедленно нужно было взять себя в руки, чтобы ничем не выдать себя перед этим человеком. Одно неверное слово, и он навечно зацепится за эту теорию. Он же покоя ей не даст.

— Похоже на то, — на выдохе ответила Беккет.

— Красивая была женщина.

— Да, — Беккет улыбнулась, закусив губу.

— Я бы влюбился.

Беккет отчетливо слышала в его голосе намек, и это ей не нравилось. Очень не нравилось. Касл слишком близко подошел к той грани, к которой она не хотела его подпускать. Необходимо было сказать что-то, что выбьет его из колеи, что-то такое, отчего он потеряет эту мысль раз и навсегда. Ладно, может, хотя бы сейчас забудет о ней.

— Я бы тоже, — протянула Беккет.

Касл аж подавился. Прокашлявшись, он спросил:

— Что ты сейчас сказала?

— Идем, Касл, нам пора, — ухмыльнулась Беккет, толкая его к выходу из крыла. Он поддался и пошел вперед, все еще пытаясь справиться со своей фантазией.

До машины они дошли в молчании. Кажется, она произвела на него тот эффект, которого добивалась. Она видела это по его растерянному выражению лица, по тому, какие взгляды он кидал в ее сторону и как несколько раз открывал рот, чтобы что-то спросить.

Беккет включила зажигание. Звук мотора вывел Касла из состояния прострации.

— Ты не хочешь обсудить это? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Что? — наигранно удивилась Беккет.

— Ну... то, что ты сказала.

Беккет закусила щеку и поджала губы, изогнув бровь.

— Касл, у меня была бурная молодость, ты же знаешь.

— Я сегодня не усну, — глубоко вздохнув, произнес он.

Она рассмеялась. Машина тронулась с места.

На следующий день Беккет и Касл встретили Бернаров в участке. Те выглядели расстроенными, оно и понятно: их единственный наследник был убит человеком, которого считал своим другом. Беккет провела их в комнату для свидетелей.

— Ваш сын напал на след тайны о секретной комнате, — серьезно начала Беккет.

— Это же всего лишь легенда, — слабым голосом отозвалась миссис Бернар.

— Мы тоже так думали, — понимающе кивнула Беккет.

— Ты, — поправил ее Касл.

— Ну да. — Беккет закатила глаза. — Так вот, суть в том, что Филипп действительно почти нашел ее, но эксперт, с которым он работал, допустил досадную ошибку в переводе. Я не буду вдаваться в подробности. Как вы знаете, этой ночью мы были в вашем особняке, и у нас получилось обнаружить комнату. — Беккет протянула Амелии перевод и книгу, которую забрала у Касла. — Здесь есть подробный путь до нее.

Глаза супругов одновременно округлились. Трясущимися руками миссис Бернар взяла книгу.

— Мы открыли механизм, о котором пишет ваш предок. — Беккет немного смутилась. — Ну, как открыли, кое-что пострадало при вскрытии, за что я прошу прощения, но суть в том, что за дверью оказалась настоящая комната сокровищ. Ваших сокровищ, которые были найдены благодаря вашему сыну.

Миссис Бернар не смогла сдержать слез, муж приобнял ее, прижимая к своей груди. Она шептала благодарности, захлебываясь всхлипами.

— Благодарю вас, детектив Беккет, мистер Касл, — произнес мистер Бернар, поглаживая супругу по спине. — Благодарю. Мы обязательно придем туда. И... наверное, если все так, как вы говорите, создадим выставку, посвященную открытию Филиппа Бернара.

Беккет мягко улыбнулась.

— Это отличная идея. Он был бы счастлив.

После этих слов Беккет покинула семейство Бернаров, вежливо попрощавшись и выразив свои соболезнования, но Касл остался с ними, чтобы рассказать некоторые детали. Беккет прошла в комнату отдыха. Она собиралась сварить себе кофе, но мысли об этом деле не отпускали. Она потерянно смотрела на кофемашину, пытаясь очистить голову. Беккет никак не могла ожидать такого поворота событий. Она никогда бы не подумала, что ее прошлое навестит ее в настоящем. Она знала, что когда их пути с Франсуа разошлись, он оставил Францию и отправился за океан. Беккет слышала, что он построил свой особняк в тогда недавно открытой территории, которую назвали Новым Амстердамом, а со временем переименовали в Нью-Йорк. У нее в голове не укладывалось, что дом мог простоять так долго, пусть и реконструировался сотни раз. Это все было подобно какой-то волшебной сказке, в которые она не верила, несмотря на то, что сама была героем одной из таких.

— Симона!

Резкий оклик сбил ее с мысли, и Беккет резко обернулась.

— Ха! Откликнулась, — ликующе сказал Касл.

— Ты напугал меня, — выдохнула Беккет. — Так любой человек обратит на тебя внимание.

— Но обратила ты, — хмыкнул Касл, делая акцент на последнем слове. — На «Симону».

Беккет сощурилась:

— Касл, я точно когда-нибудь пристрелю тебя.


	5. Последняя загадка

— Кейт, уже поздно, пошли в кровать. — Касл убрал прядь ее волос за ухо и мягко улыбнулся.

— Подожди меня там, — кивнула Беккет, не двинувшись с места. Касл еще на секунду задержал на ней свой взгляд, после чего развернулся и ушел к дверям спальни, оставив ее наедине со своими мыслями.

Беккет смотрела в свою кружку с остывшим кофе и думала над тем, как это все произошло. Почему с Каслом она нарушила все правила, которые придумала себе для более спокойной жизни? Как у этого человека получилось сломать все ее стены? Да так, что они уже даже поженились. Неужели это магия трепетного отношения и готовности быть всегда рядом? Причем магия такой силы, что даже многовековой вампир не устоял. Беккет улыбнулась, опустив голову. Чертов Касл. Она сделала последний глоток кофе и направилась в спальню.

— Иди ко мне, — соблазнительно сказал Касл, протягивая к ней руки.

— Придется еще немного подождать. — Беккет бросила на него лукавый взгляд и скрылась в гардеробной, услышав, как он недовольно что-то промычал.

Она вышла к нему в кружевном красном белье, почти застенчиво заведя руки за спину. Касл весь аж подобрался, приподнявшись на локтях. Его взгляд скользил по ее лицу, спускался к шее, груди, прошелся по длинным ногам и вновь вернулся к глазам. На лице Касла замерло немое «Вау». Беккет забавно сморщила нос и улыбнулась. Ей нравилось, что несмотря на проведенные вместе года, она продолжала производить на него такой эффект.

Беккет медленно, покачивая бедрами, подошла к кровати. Она оседлала Касла, который так и не смог сказать ни слова, упиваясь зрелищем. Беккет взяла его руки и положила их на свои бедра. Касл легонько сжал ладони.

— Я подумала, что перед сном и завтрашней операцией стоит немного расслабиться, — наклонившись к его уху, прошептала она.

— Мне нравится, когда ты думаешь, — выпалил он, оставив кроткий поцелуй на ее шее.

Беккет хмыкнула. Ее порой умиляло, как он бывает растерян, когда возбужден. Касл, воспользовавшись ее промедлением, перевернул их и навис над ней с дольной усмешкой. Беккет смотрела в его желающие глаза и, прикусив нижнюю губу, приподняла ее уголки чуть вверх. Касл накрыл ее губы своими, проскользив рукой от живота вниз, чем сорвал ее первый судорожный вздох.

Сначала это было нежно. Кейт наслаждалась его ласками, теряясь в собственных ощущениях; хватала его за плечи, кусала губы, мягко водила подушечками пальцев по широкой спине. Потом все вдруг словно закружилось. Движения стали резче. Касл стал грубее, настойчивее. Стоны Беккет — громче и рванее.

Когда он в очередной раз быстро вошел во всю длину, Беккет впилась ногтями в его лопатки. Запах крови из легкой царапины ударил в нос и вскружил мысли в голове. Жажда крови смешалась со страстью, создавая невообразимое сочетание, которое срывало все предохранители. Беккет уткнулась носом в плечо Касла, шепча его имя. Касл влажно целовал ее шею, покусывая кожу.

Беккет изо всех сил старалась не выпустить клыки. Она сдерживала себя с момента их первой ночи (хотя желание попробовать появилось даже раньше), но сейчас все сложилось совсем не в ее пользу. Предстоящая операция по делу Локсата заставляла их делать это отчаянно; так словно в последний раз. Касл распоясался, из-за чего Беккет едва контролировала себя. И лишь одна капля крови пробудила в ней древние инстинкты. Она не справилась. Беккет, укусив его в плечо, почувствовала, как клыки вонзились в кожу. Она услышала, как Касл гортанно зарычал, но даже не подумал отстраниться от ее шеи. Кровь коснулась языка, и она ощутила, как капля прокатилась по горлу дальше. Жажда усилилась. Хотелось не выпускать его тело из своих объятий, пить кровь и не думать о последствиях; не думать о том, что ее тайна будет раскрыта, спустя столько лет.

Соберись!

В сознании Беккет вспыхнула вспышка, и она заставила себя отпрянуть, запрокидывая голову назад и вжимаясь в подушку. Она широко распахнула глаза, застланные мутной дымкой, и протяжно застонала, широко раскрыв рот, обнажая острые клыки. Касл был так увлечен ее кожей, что даже не заметил этого. Он толкнулся в последний раз, перед тем, как оба кончили. Оргазм был бурным, вышибающим из головы все мысли.

Касл обессиленно обмяк, придавив Беккет своим телом. Она запустила ладонь в его волосы и начала лениво перебирать пряди, пытаясь отдышаться. Клыки вернулись на место, а глазам их привычный цвет.

— Любишь же ты кусаться, Беккет, — весело хмыкнул Касл, скатываясь с нее. Он протянул руку к плечу и немного помассировал его. Крови уже не было, так что увидеть след укуса он сможет только завтра. Беккет искренне надеялась, что он о нем попросту не вспомнит. — Верь я в вампиров, подумал бы, что ты действительно одна из них.

— Я лучше, — усмехнулась Беккет, встретившись с ним взглядом.

— Это точно.

Касл поцеловал ее и приобнял за талию. Беккет еще немного наслаждалась его горячим телом, трепетным дыханием и полными любви глазами. Она провела по его щеке ладонью и выпуталась из объятий.

— Мне нужно в душ. Засыпай, а я вернусь к тебе через минут двадцать.

Касл уже был на грани со сном, поэтому слабо кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Беккет аккуратно встала с кровати, кинув еще один теплый взгляд в сторону дремлющего Касла, и отправилась в ванную. Дойдя до раковины, она крепко вцепилась в ее края, сжимая кулаки, и посмотрела в зеркало. На нее смотрела обычная женщина, но еще недавно в глазах был опасный туман, а изо рта торчали острые клыки. Беккет снова вспомнила вкус его крови. Она сглотнула и покачала головой, надеясь отогнать воспоминания. Это был первый раз, когда она потеряла контроль. Желание сделать это еще раз — взыграло в ней. Жажда разгорелась, требуя большего. Беккет вспомнила о пакете донорской крови, который она принесла сегодня с собой и засунула в холодильник, замаскировав под овощной салат, к которому Касл точно не притронулся бы. В этой семье вообще не особо уважали овощи.

Беккет тихо вышла из ванной комнаты и на цыпочках прошла на кухню. Она достала из холодильника непрозрачный контейнер, на котором значилось название ресторана, в котором она купила маскировку для своего ужина. Беккет с щелчком открыла его, отодвинула плотный слой салата в сторону и выудила пакет донорской крови. С жадностью прильнув к нему губами, она сделала несколько глотков и почувствовала, как вязкая кровь медленно стекала по глотке. Холодная. На контрасте с той каплей, что она получила совсем недавно, это было не так уж приятно, но выбирать не приходилось. Полностью осушив пакет, Беккет ощутила, как жажда отступила, а мысли прояснились. Она убрала пустой пакет обратно в контейнер, плотно закрыла крышкой и выкинула в мусорное ведро. Беккет бросила быстрый взгляд на холодильник, думая о том, чтобы выпить и второй такой же пакет. Нахмурившись, она решила оставить кровь на потом. Это были ее последние запасы в этой квартире.

Беккет уронила руки в ладони, задумавшись о предстоящей операции. Дело Локсата было почти закрыто. Завтра им предстояла последняя встреча, на которой все решится, и Беккет немного   
переживала. Не за себя. Она знала, что что бы ни случилось, сможет выжить, но она действительно боялась за Касла. Порой шальная мысль о том, чтобы рассказать ему правду и предложить вечную жизнь посещала ее голову, но Беккет отказывалась от нее каждый раз, вспоминая собственное обращение. Нельзя. Она не смела менять судьбу Касла только из эгоистичного желания разделить с ним вечность.

Она еще недолго постояла в темноте около барной стойки и решила, что пора возвращаться в постель. Беккет забралась под одеяло и, повернувшись спиной к Каслу, придвинулась к нему чуть ближе. Стоило попробовать поспать. Пусть это и совершенно бесполезно для ее организма, зато будет меньше времени на тяжелые мысли. Она прикрыла глаза. Когда сон почти укутал ее своей пеленой, Беккет услышала ворчание. Звук становился громче, а слова четче.

— Симона... — с придыханием говорил Касл, ворочаясь в кровати.

Беккет аж вздрогнула. Он не называл это имя с того самого дела несколько лет назад. Каждый нерв в теле напрягся, она испугалась, что ее тайна может быть раскрыта. Беккет медленно обернулась к Каслу. Тот крепко спал, запрокинув руку за голову. Лицо было полностью расслаблено, кроме губ, изогнутых в полуулыбке.

— Можешь укусить, — шептал он.

Беккет не смогла сдержать тихого смешка. Она села на кровати и стала наблюдать.

— Симона... — повторял Касл. — Прошу...

Она слышала только обрывки его фантазии, но в голове ярко вставали образы. Беккет даже пришлось снова помотать головой, чтобы отвадить жажду и желание выполнить его просьбу.

— Симона, я люблю тебя.

В этот момент в Беккет взыграло чувство собственничества. Симона Ренуа — ее личность, от которой она давно отказалась, и она привыкла не ассоциировать себя с ней, и его признание слегка даже кольнуло сердце. Беккет сморщила нос и свела брови. Она прекрасно понимала, насколько иррациональна ее внезапная ревность, но не смогла удержаться, чтобы не пихнуть Касла в бок. Он лишь что-то неразборчиво пробурчал и отвернулся от нее. Беккет втянула воздух носом, дурацкая ревность сменилась таким же негодованием. Она схватила Касла за плечо и потрясла.

— Просыпайся, Касл.

— Симона? — с трудом разлепив глаза, спросил Касл, повернувшись к ней. Встретившись с ее разгневанными глазами, он вздрогнул. — В смысле Кейт. Ты чего?

— Ты шептал имя другой женщины, — угрожающе произнесла она. — Вот и объяснись.

— Что? — приподнявшись на локтях, спросил Касл. — Ты серьезно?

Беккет не ответила, лишь поджала губы и сложила руки на груди.

— Ты ревнуешь меня к моим фантазиям? — подавил усмешку Касл. — Тем, которые я даже контролировать не могу.

— Не-ет, — протянула Беккет. Она нахмурилась еще сильнее и обвела взглядом комнату. После чего вернулась к его лицу. — Ну, может быть, — сдавшись, она пожала плечами.

Касл распахнул объятия и поманил ее к себе. Беккет подавила желание обвить его шею и прижаться к теплой коже. Она продолжала сидеть, скрестив руки на груди, и сверлить его взглядом. Касл еще недолго посидел с распахнутыми объятиями, а потом резко расслабил руки, что они шлепнули по постели. Кейт чуть не рассмеялась, глядя в его озадаченное лицо. Она уже забыла, почему так разозлилась.

— Что за Симона? — спросила Беккет. Конечно, она знала, но ее забавляла эта игра, пусть и заставляла немного ревновать.

— Ну ты серьезно, Кейт? — изогнул бровь Касл. — Дело пятилетней давности. Помнишь?

— Смутно припоминаю, — сощурившись, ответила она, уведя взгляд в сторону и отвернувшись. Было сложно держать серьезное лицо.

— Ага, я понял, — кивнул Касл. — Издеваешься?

— Разве что, чуть-чуть, — хихикнула Беккет. — Ты сам виноват. Тебе снятся женщины из чужих грез.

— Эта женщина из моих грез, — не согласился Касл. — Впрочем, в реальности я тоже могу ее видеть. И даже потрогать.

— Уверен? — нахмурилась Беккет, плотно сжав губы, но ее глаза улыбались.

Касл подполз к ней и приобнял за плечи. Она почувствовала, как его рука нежно гладила ее кожу, его губы припали к ее шее, подразнивая и опять распаляя желание. Не только близости, но и вновь ощутить вкус его крови на языке. Беккет опустила голову вниз, чуть отведя вбок, чтобы дать Каслу больше пространства.

— Ты признавался ей в любви, — прошептала Беккет, наслаждаясь ласковыми прикосновениями.

— Я признавался тебе, Кейт. Это была ролевая игра. — Касл провел рукой по ее бедру, переключился на живот и поднялся чуть выше. — Ты была в прекрасном платье семнадцатого века, волосы заколоты на висках серебряными украшениями. — Он прервал рассказ, чтобы оставить поцелуй у основания шеи. Беккет подавила легкий стон. — Ты бы знала, как тебе идут эти острые клыки, Кейт.

— Я и без них могу тебя укусить, — лихорадочно вздохнув, сказала она.

— О, я в курсе, — усмехнулся Касл. — А теперь давай спать. Завтра, ну, технически, уже сегодня, сложный день. — Он потянул ее за собой на подушки.

Беккет кивнула и поддалась. Она лежала к нему спиной, а его рука нежно обнимала ее за талию. Странно, но от этого ей было спокойно. Беккет улыбалась. Четырехсотлетний вампир чувствует себя безопасно в объятиях обычного писателя. Теплое чувство разлилось по ее телу, сморило разум, который тут же провалился в почти безмятежный сон.

Выстрел. Еще один. Кровь. Резкий запах крови оглушил ее сильнее, чем пули, прострелившие тело. Беккет осела на пол. Мысли вихрем кружили голову. Жажда крови перебила абсолютно все ощущения. Запахи мешались: один незнакомый, второй — родной. Клыки моментально прорезались; раны медленно затягивались, отдаваясь тупой болью. Беккет ее предпочитала не замечать. Пули звякнули о пол. Она встала на ноги, едва покачиваясь, и пошла на запах крови. Первое тело было в сидячем положении, жизни в нем уже не было, а кровь лужей растекалась по паркету. Беккет втянула ее аромат и поморщилась. Она не хотела пить из мертвого человека. Заглянув в лицо трупа, она не почувствовала абсолютно ничего. Показалось, словно перед ней лежал незнакомец.

Что произошло?

Мысли никак не приходили в норму. Беккет двинулась на еще один аромат и звуки слабо бьющегося сердца. Запах был знаком, откликался где-то в сознании, но поглощенная жаждой крови Беккет не могла вспомнить, кому он принадлежал. Она присела над тяжело дышащим человеком и протянула руку к ране. Пальцы окрасились кровью. Беккет поднесла их к приоткрытому рту и быстро облизала. Вдруг чья-то рука мягко сжала ее кисть. Беккет медленно перевела взгляд на лицо человека.

— Кейт...

Этот голос! Она знала его. Она слышала его. Она любила его. Этот голос точно принадлежал близкому человеку. Кому-то родному. Беккет закрыла глаза. Надо было собраться. Надо было преодолеть жажду. Она старалась справиться со своими инстинктами, но сегодня было так много крови. И каждый раз она подавляла желание попробовать ее на вкус. Сейчас сдержаться казалось попросту невозможным, еще и от того, что она сама оказалась ранена. Нужно было восстановить силы. Она снова перевела взгляд на красное пятно на рубашке и приложила к нему пальцы.

Звук бьющегося сердца постепенно замедлялся, а дыхание человека становилось все более прерывистым. Беккет снова слизнула кровь с пальцев. Внимание привлекла пульсирующая на шее вена. Беккет зарычала, оголяя клыки.

— Я люблю тебя, — хрипло сказал голос. — Кейт Беккет... Симона Ренуа?

Беккет вздрогнула и снова перевела взгляд на лицо говорившего. Черты были смутно знакомы: губы, нос, невероятно глубокие голубые глаза, в которых плескалось сожаление вперемешку с любовью. Сознание вдруг очистилось. Перед ней на полу истекал кровью Ричард Касл. Тот самый раздражающий и безумно любимый. Беккет распахнула глаза, резко сделав глоток воздуха. Ее глаза приобрели привычный карий оттенок, а разум наконец стал послушным.

— Черт! — воскликнула она. — Рик...

Она взяла его лицо в свои руки. Касл почти закрыл глаза. Тогда Беккет вспомнила, как однажды ей рассказывали об исцеляющих свойствах вампирской крови. Она не стала больше думать. Беккет поднесла свое запястье к губам и прикусила, пустив кровь, после чего приблизила кисть к его рту.

— Пей, — прошептала она.

Касл был не в силах сопротивляться. Его губы накрыли ее запястье, и он сделал пару небольших глотков, после которых закрыл глаза. Беккет почувствовала, как слезы стекали по щекам и капали ему на рубашку. Неужели это не сработало? Неужели уже ничего нельзя было сделать? В ушах шумело, но Беккет смогла сосредоточиться на биении сердца Касла. Пульс был, дыхание оставалось рваным, но постепенно приходило в норму. Беккет рывком распахнула его рубашку и уставилась на дырки от пуль. Раны заживали, выталкивая металл наружу. Однако Касл по прежнему был без сознания.

Паника нарастала. Беккет ощущала себя беспомощной девчонкой перед зловещими превратностями судьбы. Она смотрела в безжизненное лицо Касла и не могла поверить, что все так закончится. И все же, в душе теплилась надежда, что он очнется, ведь пульс, как и дыхание, пришел в норму. И стоило ей обратить на это внимание, как веки Касла задрожали. В следующую секунду прекрасные голубые глаза уставились на нее, и он вздрогнул всем телом словно от внезапного пробуждения.

— Что это было? — испуганным голосом спросил он, глядя в заплаканное лицо Беккет и приподнявшись на локтях.

Она кинулась ему на шею, утыкаясь лбом в плечо. Слезы текли, не переставая. Она всхлипывала и благодарила судьбу за то, что та подарила им еще немного времени вместе. Касл замер и уставился перед собой, опустив ладонь на спину Беккет.

— Эй, все же хорошо, — говорил он тихим голосом. — Не знаю, что это было, но мы живы.

— Да, — всхлипнув, ответила Беккет. Она отстранилась от него и вытерла слезы. Его лицо выражало крайнюю растерянность. Глаза бегали от мертвого тела Калеба к рубашке Беккет, которая была вся в крови.

— А как мы остались живы? — осторожно спросил Касл и сел, опустив взгляд на свой торс. Он заметил на полу рядом пару окровавленных пуль. Потом снова поднял недоумевающие глаза на Беккет. — Я не понимаю...

Беккет облегченно улыбнулась. Касл еще не успел отойти от потрясения, а уже хотел узнать увлекательную историю.

— Что ты помнишь последним? — спросила она.

— Я планировал готовить для тебя ужин, — нахмурившись, начал Касл. — Потом Калеб, выстрел. Я упал на пол. Слышал еще несколько выстрелов, звуки падающих тел. А потом тишина. — Он задумался. — Слышал, как кто-то подошел ко мне. Понял, что это была ты. Я... я говорил, что люблю тебя, а после провалился в темноту. Кажется, — неуверенно закончил он.

— Если я скажу, что Калеб промахнулся, ты не поверишь мне, да? — хмыкнула Беккет.

Касл изогнул бровь и приподнял одну часть своей рубашки.

— Мог бы, конечно, но кажется, это моя кровь, — в тон ей ответил он.

— Думаю, мне надо тебе кое-что рассказать, — с тенью застенчивости произнесла Беккет. — Давай для начала переведем тебя на кровать. А пока ты отдыхаешь, я уберу комнату.

— Зачем убирать? — удивился Касл. — Скоро по любому приедет полиция, кто-то же позвонил, услышав выстрелы.

— Вот именно. — Беккет изогнула бровь и слегка приподняла правый уголок губ. — Историю, которую я тебе расскажу, должен знать только ты. Понимаешь?

Касла словно озарило. Он быстро кивнул.

— Молодец. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Идти сможешь?

— Я... вообще-то я чувствую себя отлично. Даже лучше, чем перед тем, как в меня стреляли. Только я все еще потрясен.

— Это пройдет, — усмехнулась Беккет. — Тогда вставай и иди в душ. И, ради Бога, избавься от этой рубашки.

— Так не нравится? — усмехнулся Касл. — Цвет не мой?

— Она в крови. — Беккет закусила губу и в ожидании реакции уставилась на него.

Он нахмурился, переводя взгляд с рубашки на Беккет. Потом резко посмотрел в сторону, словно осмысливая, и, снова встретившись глазами с ней, воскликнул:

— Ой! Да, я понял, как раз собирался кинуть ее в стирку... в хлорку.

Беккет рассмеялась и кивнула. Она подняла пулю, которая валялась рядом с Каслом, потом собрала те, что упали с ее тела, и просто выкинула их в мусорное ведро на кухне. В гостиную она вернулась с тряпкой.

— Позвони в участок, — скомандовала она, когда Касл почти вышел из комнаты. — Будет странно, если мы не позвоним им. Скажи, что Калеб обезврежен, подмога не нужна, патрульные пусть не едут, только Райан и Эспо с криминалистами, чтобы оценить место перестрелки и убийства. — Она насупилась. — Хотя лучше бы они тоже не приезжали, конечно. Жаль, что я ничего не могу поделать с регламентом.

— Ты можешь всех их заворожить, — предположил Касл.

— Ха-ха, — саркастично кинула она, приступив к уборке.

Комната была убрана не больше, чем за десять минут. Беккет быстро расправилась с лужами крови, после чего хорошенько протерла пол хлоркой. Она прекрасно понимала, что запах не успеет выветриться, что у ребят возникнут вопросы, но другого выбора попросту не было. Легче было рассказать неправдоподобную историю о том, что перед нападением Калеба они затеяли уборку в лофте Касла, чем то, как кровь вампира залечила раны обоих. Хотя вряд ли кто-то вообще зацепится кроме Райана и Эспо.

Взяв целлофановый пакет, Беккет подняла пистолет с глушителем Калеба и, перешагнув через его ноги, встала примерно на его место в похожей стойке. Она навела пистолет на место, куда стрелял Калеб, когда она оказалась в его прицеле. Беккет быстро выстрелила в стену. Касл, уже сидящий за барной стойкой в новой рубашке, вздрогнул.

— Ты что делаешь? — удивленно спросил он.

— Проще будет сказать, что Калеб промахнулся, чем то, что он не выстрелил, дожидаясь нас в нашей же квартире. К тому же, на пистолете остались следы стрельбы.

— А магазин с патронами? — спросил Касл.

— Калеб — преступник, — пожала плечами Беккет. — Мало ли, где он еще пострелять успел. Я сомневаюсь, что будут вести серьезное расследование, Рик.

— Запах хлорки? — Он изогнул бровь. — Ты, конечно, можешь сказать, что мы затеяли генеральную уборку, что само по себе неправдоподобно, но Калеб что? Просто подождал, пока мы разольем ее по полу?

Беккет поджала губы. Касл был прав. Ей тоже не нравилась эта теория. Решение пришло быстро, правда оно было не менее дурацким, но другого не было. Беккет достала из-под раковины бутыль с хлоркой и поставила на стол, за котором лежало тело Калеба. Она вновь подняла пистолет. Выстрел. Бутылка с дыркой от пули стукнулась о паркет, слегка отлетев. Хлорка растеклась. Беккет чуть отошла от лужи и подняла взгляд на Касла.

— План хорош, — одобрительно кивнул он. — Но если бы я писал эту сцену, то детективы бы задумались, почему на ботинках Калеба нет хлорки.

— Еще слово, и я закончу то, что он начал, — опустив пистолет, шутливо прорычала Беккет.

Касл вскинул руки перед собой, как бы сдаваясь. Беккет вернула пистолет на место, откуда взяла, собрала две лишние гильзы и прошла к Каслу. Она обернулась на картину, которую они собирались представить опытным детективам.

— Бред, — печально вздохнула Беккет.

Касл рассмеялся.

— Не верю, что говорю так, но в этом случае истина — звучит менее правдоподобно.

— Да уж. Ладно, теперь мне нужно переодеться. Детективы будут здесь уже скоро. Еще бы перекусить, конечно.

— Могу приготовить омлет? — не подумав, предложил Касл.

Беккет уставилась на него, выразительно выгнув бровь. Он сначала потерянно смотрел на нее, не осознавая, что сказал не так, а потом так дернулся, что чуть не упал со стула.

— Да-да, я понял, омлет не подойдет. — Касл, поднеся руки к лицу и согнув пальцы, открыл рот и, пародируя вампира, зарычал.

— Только не дразнись, — кинула она. Беккет вдруг вспомнила о последнем пакете крови в холодильнике. Она неуверенно взглянула на Касла. Готов ли он увидеть, как его жена прямо перед ним пьет чью-то кровь? В любом случае, если она этого не сделает, то жажда к моменту приезда детективов будет нестерпимой. — Сейчас ты увидишь кое-что странное, — осторожно начала Беккет. — Не пугайся.

Касл подозрительно проследил за ней взглядом. Беккет открыла холодильник и достала второй контейнер с салатом.

— Вампиры любят овощи? — усмехнулся Касл. — Мой омлет был бы питательнее.

— Знаешь, Рик, — фыркнула Беккет, освобождая пакет с кровью от салата. — Если бы ты не был капризным ребенком, ненавидящим овощи, то узнал бы о моей тайне пораньше.

Глаза Касла распахнулись. Он завороженно наблюдал, как ее губы припали к пакету и втянули первые капли. Он не мог оторваться от зрелища. Беккет не разрывала зрительного контакта, уголок ее губ был слегка приподнят.

— Там...

— Сок для бессмертных, — осушив пакет почти полностью, ответила Беккет. — Попробовать не дам.

— Ого, — задумчиво протянул Касл. В его глазах не было и тени страха, и это нравилось Беккет. Она определенно не ошиблась в выборе мужчины.

Закончив с перекусом, Беккет перевела дыхание, наслаждаясь тем, как чужая кровь наполняла ее жизнью. Она почувствовала, что на губах осталась пара капель, и жадно слизнула их. Касл в этот момент судорожно вздохнул и, поднеся к губам кулак, закусил его. Беккет помнила этот жест. Он сдерживал себя от очередного комментария.

— Говори уже, — позволила она.

— Нормально, что мне это кажется чертовски сексуальным? — выпалил Касл.

— Не знаю, Рик. — Беккет сложила губы трубочкой и смерила его взглядом. Она убрала пустой пакет обратно в контейнер и отправила в мусорку. — Мне очень сексуальным кажется то, как пульсирует твоя вена на шее, — вздернув бровь, продолжила она. — У всех свои вкусы. Кто я такая, чтобы осуждать?

— Поговорим об этом позже...

— Согласна, — кивнула она.

Беккет юркнула в спальню, оставив Касла наедине с телом Калеба. Она кинула свою блузку к окровавленной рубашке, после чего закинула в стирку еще пару вещей, чтобы стиральный барабан не привлекал внимания. Она фыркнула. Не было здесь никакого дела, которое можно было бы расследовать. Опасный преступник вошел к ним в квартиру, Беккет — сделала то, что была обязана. Суд будет пустой формальностью, она знала это.

В дверь позвонили. Наспех застегнув новую блузку, она вылетела в гостиную. Касл уже стоял рядом с дверью и ждал сигнала. Беккет кивнула. Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату залетели Эспо с Райаном. Их лица выражали смесь искреннего беспокойства и облегчения.

— Вы в порядке? — быстро спросил Эспозито.

— Как видишь, — улыбнулся Касл. — Тому парню повезло меньше. Ввязался в перестрелку с Беккет. Глупо, конечно. От неопытности, наверное, — он кивнул в сторону тела Калеба.

Райан шумно выдохнул, а Эспозито расплылся в ответной улыбке.

— Рад, что с вами все в порядке, — подал голос Райан.

— Отделались легким испугом, — подхватила диалог Беккет. — А где криминалисты?

— В пути еще, наверное. Так что вы говорите здесь произошло? — приподняв брови, спросил Райан после внимательного осмотра комнаты.

— О... это любопытная история, конечно, — хмыкнул Касл. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Беккет. — В общем-то, довольно быстрая. Мы пришли домой. Решили, что хотим заняться уборкой и поужинать. Я достал...

— Уборкой? — переспросил Эспозито. — Вы решили поубираться, после того как чуть не погибли? — он перевел взгляд на Беккет. Она сморщила нос и усмехнулась, пожав плечами. — Серьезно?

— Знаешь ли, иногда уборка приводит мысли в порядок, — помог Касл.

Эспозито недоверчиво кивнул и продолжил слушать рассказ.

— Так вот, я поставил хлорку на стол, а сам ушел наверх, чтобы достать швабры. Когда я был в кладовой раздался первый выстрел. Ну, скорее странный хлопок. Я сначала не придал этому особого значения. За ним последовал следующий, уже без глушителя. Тогда я всерьез испугался, выбежал на лестницу и увидел Калеба, который навалился на стену и снова целился в Беккет. В нем уже было одно пулевое. Я окликнул Беккет, Калеб отвлекся, и она сделала второй выстрел. Его рука дрогнула, он спустил курок и... попал в бутылку на столе. Картина, которую я увидел дальше, перед вами.

Райан слушал внимательно, но по его лицу читалось, что он не всему поверил в полной степени. Эспозито потер висок и обратил тяжелый взгляд на Беккет.

— Ну да, — кивнула она. — Так все и было. Могу только добавить, что Калеб вышел из комнаты под лестницей. Очевидно, он ждал нас. Когда мы заходили в квартиру, следов взлома видно не было. Похоже, у него были ключи? Или он очень хорош во вскрытии замков. Я не знаю.

— И Калеб дважды промахнулся? — уточнил Эспозито.

— Первый раз я успела отпрыгнуть обратно в спальню, меня почти зацепило, но повезло. Во второй раз его отвлек Касл, Калеб собирался выстрелить в него, но я быстрее, поэтому он промазал. А что, Эспо, хотел, чтобы нас подстрелили? — шутливо спросила Беккет.

Эспозито почесал затылок.

— Не заставляй нас поверить, что ты задумался, — хмыкнул Касл.

— С вами, ребята, никогда не бывает просто, — вздохнув, подытожил Эспо. — И нет, я рад, что вы не пострадали.

Криминалисты подъехали спустя десять минут. Как Беккет и предполагала, осмотр был посредственным. После введения в курс дела они осмотрели само тело, нашли гильзы, забрали пистолет, задали еще несколько вопросов Каслу и Беккет, после чего сложили свои сумки и удалились. Никому даже в голову не пришло проверять все участки пола на возможные следы крови. Оно и понятно: чьи бы они могли быть? Эспо и Райан попрощались с парой и вышли за дверь. Райан около лифта вдруг заговорил. Беккет стояла в коридоре и прекрасно слышала их разговор. Она шикнула на Касла, который собирался что-то сказать и прикрыла глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться.

— Ты веришь им?

— Не должен? — ответил Эспозито, хотя в его голосе звучала глубокая задумчивость.

— Да вроде складно. Просто... как-то странно. Хлорка, выстрелы в мыло от профессионального убийцы.

— Ну, Беккет тоже не новичок.

— Согласен. Наверное, я просто паранойю.

— Не знаю, брат, — послышался смешок Эспо. — Они переоделись.

— Да, я тоже заметил. Сначала подумал, что сразу как пришли, но если так, то Калеб просто подождал их, что ли? Может, после, конечно... — Райан немного помолчал и продолжил: — Ты бы задумался о несвежей одежде после перестрелки в собственной квартире?

— Не уверен. Я бы был слишком взбудоражен для этого.

— А я бы заварил себе горячего чая, чтобы успокоиться. Как думаешь, что там на самом деле произошло?

— Не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь узнаем. Есть предположения?

— Пусто, — печально сказал Райан, после чего двери лифта захлопнулись.

И как Беккет могла ожидать меньшего от своих лучших детективов? Конечно, они догадались, что все не так, как им рассказали. Оставалось только надеяться на то, что они не решат думать об этом дальше. Беккет оторвалась от двери и бросила на Касла тяжелый взгляд. 

— Что ты делала? — спросил он.

— Слушала.

— Ты и так можешь? — вдохновился Касл. — Следующую книгу напишу про детектива-вампира.

— Я в принципе, довольно талантливая женщина, — усмехнулась она. — Ну как, хочешь послушать историю для своей книги?

— Конечно! — воскликнул он.

Беккет тут же растворилась в воздухе так, что от ее силуэта остались лишь мерцающие крупицы песка. Крупицы переместились к Каслу, и она материализовалась прямо перед его носом. Он зачарованно смотрел на нее, часто моргая. Беккет была довольна реакцией, пусть и немного нервничала. Все-таки одно дело фантазировать о мистике и совсем другое — столкнуться лицом к лицу.

— Слишком рано?

Касл не отвечал. Он открыл рот в попытке что-то ответить, но также быстро и захлопнул его. Беккет могла слышать, как бьется его сердце о грудную клетку, как он глубоко дышит. Она бы подумала, что он испугался, если бы не знала его достаточно хорошо. Касл был очарован. Она склонила голову набок и дала ему немного времени прийти в себя.

— Как... — начал он. — Как же это... круто! — возликовал Касл, чуть подскочив на месте. — Мне не терпится увидеть это еще раз! А прыгать ты тоже умеешь? В смысле, высоко? А бегаешь быстро? Ну, быстрее, чем обычный человек? — он задумался. — Так вот как ты бегаешь на этих своих каблуках!

Беккет искренне рассмеялась, облокотившись на столешницу.

— Так стоп! — резко одернул себя Касл. — Почему каждый раз, когда мы попадали в передряги, ты просто не выламывала двери и не уносила меня оттуда? Ну, в смысле... — он сбился с мысли, нахмурившись. — Ладно, звучит не очень, но ты могла бы!

— Могла, — снисходительно кивнула Беккет. — А ты бы хотел, чтобы я выносила тебя на руках?

— Если от этого зависела моя жизнь, а она зависела, то конечно!

— Я все держала под контролем, Касл. Я не могла позволить небольшой опасности заставить меня открыть свою тайну, — она нахмурилась. — Ты и сейчас не должен был узнать, но умудрился получить пулю в грудь и чуть не умереть.

— Тогда я молодец! Если бы не это, ты бы никогда мне не открылась. Господи, Кейт, почему мы можем быть откровенны, только когда кто-то из нас при смерти? — Вопрос был скорее риторический.

Беккет покачала головой и дернула плечами. Она улыбалась, глядя на воодушевленного Касла. Он словно только что увидел страну чудес, о которой так долго мечтал. Впрочем, так и было.

— Сколько тебе на самом деле лет? Откуда ты? А нет, стой. Я же знаю. Ты из Франции. Твое имя — Симона Ренуа и...

— Стой-стой, — прервала Беккет его монолог. Она мягко обхватила его лицо ладонями и четко продолжила. — Я — Кейт Беккет, твоя жена и капитан двенадцатого участка в полиции Нью-Йорка. Я из Манхэттена.

Касл непонимающе сощурился.

— Рик, то, что было в прошлом — остается в прошлом. Я слишком долго к этому шла, чтобы предаваться воспоминаниям. Если очень хочешь знать, сколько мне лет, я отвечу, но больше я не скажу ничего, что касается моей прошлой жизни. Мне нравится моя жизнь сейчас, и я не хочу думать о том, что было век назад. Понял?

Касл кивнул.

— И сколько тебе лет?

— Немногим больше четырехсот, — усмехнулась Беккет. — Я родилась в тысяча шестьсот третьем году.

Касл затаил дыхание. Он снова в удивлении похлопал глазами. А раньше ведь именно это и подозревал. Забавно, насколько легко поразить его, лишь сказав о том, что он прав в своей теории.

— Знаешь, я думал, что в наших отношениях я — папочка.

Беккет рассмеялась.

— Что заставило тебя так думать, Касл? — она изогнула бровь.

— Теперь сам не понимаю. — Он погрузился в молчание, сильно задумавшись, и вдруг сделался серьезным. — Погоди, а как врачи не поняли, что ты вампир? Почему ты вообще тогда была при смерти? Как это возможно? Я не очень хорош в теории о вампирах, но сегодня твоих ран словно и не было. Как и моей.

— Ну... — протянула Беккет и плотно сжала губы. — Вообще, организм вампиров работает не совсем так, как это показывают в медиа. Когда мы сыты, система всего организма работает подобно человеческому. От этого могут расти ногти, волосы ровно до того уровня, на котором они были, когда нас обратили, но при этом да, старение нам не грозит, как и раны. В таком случае происходит быстрая регенерация клеток. Если же вампир давно не питался, то организм дает сбои. Например, кожа становится мертвенно холодной, сердце замедляет свой ритм, раны заживают гораздо дольше. Перед церемонией похорон я не успела подкрепиться...

— Кровью? — он аккуратно перебил ее.

— Да, Касл, кровью, — хмыкнула она. — Так вот, я не подкрепилась, из-за чего регенерация сильно замедлилась, и мои показатели стали падать. Если бы врачи тогда не справились со своей задачей, мою смерть зафиксировали бы все аппараты, а очнулась бы через пару дней в морге, когда тело смогло бы затянуть мои раны.

— И что бы ты сделала?

— Не знаю, — пожала Беккет плечами. — Я не думала об этом. Наверное, просто сбежала бы.

— И оставила бы меня?

— Ради твоего же блага. У тебя была бы логичная концовка истории, пара лет грусти, а потом раны затянулись бы подобно моим.

— Как всегда, — грустно фыркнул Касл. Он потряс головой. — Давай не будем об этом, ты права. — Он прижал Беккет к себе. — Сейчас же ты не собираешься сбегать?

— Я не смогу, — улыбнулась Беккет и поцеловала его.

Когда они наконец, отстранились друг от друга, Касл вдруг спросил.

— А ты можешь обращать в вампиров?

— Заткнись, — усмехнулась она и снова накрыла его губы своими. Ее руки легли ему на плечи и стали спускаться ниже.

Беккет знала, какую цену заплатит за то, что останется с ним до конца. И она была готова к той боли, которую вновь придется пережить. Она благодарна Каслу за то, что он показал ей то, ради чего стоит жить. Возможно, он сам не осознавал, но он дал ей слишком многое.

Светлая память о близких людях будет согревать даже бессмертную душу. Всегда.


End file.
